Love, Worlds Apart
by Ruri-Kaichou
Summary: A girl from this world is transported to the FY world and must help Tasuki in more ways than one. This take place after the series. Chapter 14 now posted!
1. Default Chapter

Love, Worlds Apart  
  
By: Ruri-chan  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Chichiri, Tasuki, Houki, Boushi, Nyan Nyan, and Taiitsukun do not belong to me. They belong to Watase Yuu-san. It would be nice if they were mine ^^;. So please don't sue. Unless you want textbooks for your settlement.  
  
Author's note: I've been working on this fic for a while and finally finished it ^.^ I haven't copied anyone. If it is similar to someone's it's merely coincidental. I also have a list of words and meanings that some may or may not be familiar with. The definitions are all in the context of this story. if they're wrong. could you kindly correct me? Thanks!  
  
Ano - Um Nani yo - What the.?  
  
Arigato - Thank you Sa - Don't know  
  
Daijoubu - Are you ok? / It's ok Sunakake baba - Old hag  
  
Hai - Yes Uresai - Be quiet/ shut up  
  
Honto - Really Uso - no way  
  
Ita/ ittai - Ow Wai - Yay  
  
Miko - Priestess Wakkatta - Got it  
  
~~~ ~~~  
  
1 Chapter 1  
  
Ruri leaned back in her chair and closed eyes. "Ah~. What a boring day. Geez, all I did was study my butt off. And it's a weekend, too!" She opened her eyes to reveal dark brown eyes behind her glasses and she glared at her book. She sighed again. "Ugh, I wish something would happen." She closed her book and stood up to stretch, "Maybe I'll get in some anime time. I'm not doing anymore studying, that's for sure." She looked at her limited anime collection and started for her Fushigi Yuugi tape. "Maybe a little Tasuki will cheer me up."  
  
Just as she touched the tape, a red glow flashed and engulfed Ruri. She screamed, "Nani yo!" And she disappeared.  
  
~~~  
  
Tasuki and Chichiri were sitting by a river, enjoying each other's company. Chichiri was fishing and Tasuki looking on, leaning on a tree.  
  
"It's been a while since we did this, isn't it Chichiri?" Tasuki asked.  
  
Chichiri nodded, "Hai. It has been a while, no da."  
  
They each fell into a friendly silence, not having to talk. When suddenly a red flash caught their attention behind them. They turned and ran over to where the light came from.  
  
"Oi, what the hell?" Tasuki exclaimed when he saw something.  
  
"It's only a girl, no da."  
  
"I knew that. I mean, what the hell is she doing here?" Chichiri shrugged.  
  
They looked at the girl who was lying on the ground, unconscious. She was dressed strangely (flares, shirt and shoes) and had a funny object on her face. Judging by her size, they both assumed she was young.  
  
"What the hell do we do with her?" Tasuki whispered.  
  
"I don't know, no da." Chichiri shrugged, "But maybe we should take her in to see if she'll be all right, no da."  
  
Tasuki nodded, "Why dontcha go and set a place for her. I'll carry her behind you."  
  
"Wakkatta, na no da." Chichiri went to where they were and made a makeshift bed. Tasuki picked her up, went over to Chichiri and set her down. The two sat there waiting for her to wake up. They didn't have to wait long, a few minutes later the girl stirred and started to wake up.  
  
~~~  
  
Ruri opened her eyes to a clear blue sky. What the hell? Where am I?  
  
Then a voice spoke, "Daijoubu, na no da?"  
  
Ruri turned towards the voice and her eyes widened.  
  
"Oi, why aren't you answering?"  
  
Ruri's eyes widened even more and couldn't help herself. She launched herself at Tasuki, "Tasuki~~~!!!"  
  
Tasuki flailed his arms and fell over as Ruri glomped him. "What the hell?!"  
  
"I can't believe it's really you!" She squeezed him tighter.  
  
Tasuki sweatdropped, "Get the fuck offa me! I don't even know you! Oi, Chichiri! Get off yer ass and help me here!"  
  
"DA~~." Was all.  
  
A few minutes later, Ruri settled down and sat next to Tasuki.  
  
Tasuki glared at her, "So, how the hell do you know us?"  
  
"Because where I'm from, you guys are an anime and I saw the whole thing." Ruri answered.  
  
"Ano~, does that mean you're from another world, no da?" Chichiri asked.  
  
Ruri nodded. "Hai. I was just going to do something until I was sent here."  
  
"Hold on a minute," Tasuki interrupted. "How do we know you're telling the truth about knowing us?"  
  
Ruri's eyes glinted, "I know why you don't like milk and women. And Chichiri, I know you wear a mask to hide a scar. Good enough?"  
  
Tasuki sweatdropped and nodded.  
  
"So what you're name, no da?"  
  
"Ruri desu!" She smiled, "And it seems like I'll be staying here with you guys."  
  
"Another girl from a different world. Che." Tasuki looked at her. "Are ya another miko?"  
  
Ruri shook her head, "I don't think so." Before she could continue, a loud grumble was heard. Ruri blushed as Chichiri and Tasuki sweatdropped. "Eh hehe. Do you have any food?"  
  
Chichiri nodded, "I'll get you some, no da." He got up to get some.  
  
"I hope ya don't eat as much as Miaka." Tasuki said.  
  
Ruri rolled her eyes, "Don't worry, I don't." She saw Chichiri coming back with food and smiled. "Arigato Chichiri!" And she started eating.  
  
~~~  
  
After she finished her meal, Ruri leaned back and sighed. "Ah~, that was good. My compliments to the chef."  
  
"Arigato, no da."  
  
Ruri turned to Chichiri. "You cooked it?"  
  
"Hai, no da."  
  
"When did you learn how to cook like that?"  
  
Chichiri thought for a while, "While I was on my own, no da. Then when we were fighting against Seiryuu. Mitsukake, Nuriko and I took turns cooking."  
  
Ruri pointed at Tasuki, "Why didn't he cook?"  
  
Chichiri and Tasuki sweatdropped. "He's not as bad a Miaka, no da. But he's isn't the greatest either."  
  
"Uresai!" As Tasuki finished his sentence, all three of them glowed and disappeared.  
  
~~~  
  
The three arrived and reappeared. Tasuki took one look around and crossed his arms, Ruri looked around with curiosity and Chichiri just stood there.  
  
"Welcome Ruri." A raspy voice called out.  
  
She turned around to come face to face with an old wrinkly face.  
  
[A hammer lands on the author's head]  
  
Ruri jumped back and screamed, "Sunakake baba!!" A hammer landed on her head and Tasuki was laughing while Chichiri "da"-ed.  
  
"Watch it, child."  
  
Ruri got up and rubbed her head. "Hai. Gomen nasai, Taiitsukun."  
  
"Taiitsukun?" Chichiri asked. "Why was Ruri brought here, no da?"  
  
At the question Taiitsukun smiled. She turned to Ruri. "Ruri, this is the benefit for both sides. You have been a loyal fan, so you were brought here. Tasuki, Chichiri, she will help you overcome obstacles."  
  
"Ya mean she's gonna stay with us for a while?" Tasuki asked, "For how long?  
  
"It depends," Taiitsukun answered.  
  
"Dammit! Not another damn girl!" he fumed. Just then a shoe flew and smacked him in the head. "Itta~! The hell?!" He glared at Ruri who was glaring at him.  
  
"I'm not just another 'damn girl', Tasuki." She retorted.  
  
"Yeah well, Chichiri and I are gonna have to look over ya. So you're just like any other damn girl!"  
  
Ruri got another shoe, "Yeah? Well, I can take care of myself!" She threw the shoe, but this time Tasuki caught it and he stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
Before Ruri could do or say anything else, Taiitsukun interrupted them, "Uresai!!" Ruri and Tasuki stopped fighting, but took the time to stick out their tongues at each other. Taiitsukun cleared her throat. "You have a choice Ruri. You can either stay here or you can go back home for a short while. But once you go and come back, you can never return home."  
  
Ruri thought about it for minute. If she went back, she would be able to get some essentials and clothes. Shoe looked at Taiitsukun, "I'd like to go back home."  
  
Taiitsukun nodded, "Very well. When you get home you will have three minutes in your time to get everything."  
  
Ruri blinked, "Three minutes?"  
  
Taiitsukun nodded. "Three minutes your time is several hours in this world."  
  
"Makes sense, no da." Chichiri said.  
  
"Ok, well... anytime." Ruri said.  
  
Taiitsukun nodded and closed her eyes. Ruri started glowing red and disappeared.  
  
~~~  
  
Ruri looked around her room and realized she wasn't dreaming or she would have been in bed. Grabbing her bag, she opened her dresser and got some clothes. After stuffing them in her bag, she got her toothbrush and such. Putting those in her bag, she looked around and spotted her desk. From it, she added her pencil case, notebook and sketchpad to her bag. Before zipping up her bag, she added her sneakers. As she zipped her bag close, she glowed red again and disappeared. Made it just in time. She thought.  
  
~~~  
  
Tasuki paced back and forth, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"  
  
"What's wrong, Tasuki-kun?" Chichiri asked from where he was sitting.  
  
"A girl from another world is stayin' here during a lot of trouble, dammit! It ain't safe. And we're the ones who have to take care of her!" Tasuki turned to Taiitsukun, "Why now, of all times?"  
  
"Because this is the time for things to happen." Was the only answer he got.  
  
"Dammit, you old bag! Tell me why exactly she's here!"  
  
A hammer landed on his head.  
  
"Watch your language, child. I will tell you what I want to tell."  
  
"Daijoubu, na no da." Chichiri assured him. "She'll be fine if she stayed in one place the whole time, no da."  
  
Tasuki brightened at the thought, "JA! Maybe we can drop her off at the palace!"  
  
"Out of the question," Taiitsukun interjected. "The empress has enough worries to deal with. She doesn't need more worries. Besides, this really doesn't concern her."  
  
Chichiri then suggested something, "Maybe she can stay at your hideout, no da."  
  
"No fuckin' way!" Tasuki burst out. "What about you?"  
  
"Da~. I would, no da. But I'm a wondering monk, no da. Remember?"  
  
"Aw, shit!" He complained. "But there's just as much damn trouble there!"  
  
"There are men around though, no da." Chichiri pointed out.  
  
"Then it's settled. Ruri will be staying with Tasuki." Taiitsukun proclaimed. Just then a red light appeared and Ruri appeared.  
  
She smiled, "I'm back!" She held up her bag, "And all ready, too!"  
  
"Remember Ruri," Taiitsukun began, "from now on you cannot return to your world until your task is completed."  
  
Ruri nodded. "Ano, Taiitsukun? I have a question."  
  
"What is it, child?"  
  
She looked at Chichiri and Tasuki and blushed slightly, "It's a little private."  
  
Taiitsukun nodded and looked at the two. "Please excuse us." Chichiri and Tasuki bowed and left the room.  
  
"So, what is your question?"  
  
~~~  
  
"What the hell is that old bag thinkin'?!" Tasuki paced back and forth. "Are you sure the only place for her to stay is my place?"  
  
"Calm down, Tasuki-kun. It's not the end of the world, no da." Said Chichiri.  
  
The door opened to reveal a very happy Ruri. "Let's get going!" She turned to Taiitsukun, "By the way, where are the Nyan-Nyan?"  
  
"Eh~."  
  
Before Taiitsukun could say anything, several little girls with blue hair popped up. "You need to be fix, healed?" They asked.  
  
One Nyan-Nyan went up to Ruri and took her hand, "Come, we fix, heal you."  
  
Ruri blinked, "What's there to fix, heal?"  
  
A Nyan-Nyan took her glasses off and another put her hands over Ruri's eyes. A small, white light flashed and disappeared. The Nyan-Nyan removed her hands from Ruri's eyes, "All done!"  
  
Ruri looked up and blinked, "Uso!" She ran across the room and looked at Tasuki and Chichiri. "I can still see you guys! You're not blurry!"  
  
A confused look appeared at the Seishi's face. "What the hell is she talkin' about?" Tasuki asked.  
  
"Sa~" Chichiri answered as he looked on, watching Ruri jump up and down.  
  
"She is now able to see clearly with her eyes." Taiitsukun answered.  
  
"But wasn't she able to see before, no da?"  
  
Taiitsukun held up Ruri's glasses. "These are called 'glasses' in her world. Wearing them on her face, she was able to see. But now, she has no need to wear them."  
  
"You mean I was gonna have to look after a blind, little girl?!" Tasuki said. A shoe landed on his face and he fell over. When he got up, Ruri was in front of him.  
  
"I may have been blind, Tasuki, but that doesn't mean it affected my hearing." She said.  
  
"Okay, I will transport you three near you're hideout, Tasuki," Taiitsukun interjected before things got out of hand.  
  
At this point, the Nyan-Nyan decided to interrupt, "We can fix, heal Taiitsukun's face like Ruri's eyes!"  
  
"Wai! We can fix, heal Taiitsukun's face!" Said another Nyan-Nyan.  
  
"Will you let me finish!" The next thing heard was a punch and, "AAIIIEEE~~!!!" of the Nyan-Nyan. Taiitsukun then turned to the three who were sweatdropping. "Ruri, you will be going with Tasuki. He'll take care of you."  
  
Ruri's eyes brightened, "Honto? Wai!" She glomped on to Tasuki.  
  
"Oi! Get offa me!" Tasuki tried to pry Ruri off of him.  
  
Chichiri stood watching with a bigger sweatdrop over his head. A stress mark appeared over Taiitsukun's head. She concentrated and the three of the disappeared. Then she looked around and sighed, "Ah~ finally. Peace and quiet." 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as always. The awesome Fushigi Yuugi characters shown in this fic do not belong to me. They belong to Yuu Watase-san. So please don't sue me. Unless. you desire textbooks for your settlement.  
  
Author's note: I don't know. I think this chapter could definitely use more work and hopefully after I finish typing up the whole thing, I'll make this much, much better ^^; Enjoy!  
  
~~~  
  
1 Chapter 2  
  
The three looked around and Tasuki started walking. "C'mon, let's go." Chichiri and Ruri followed.  
  
After a couple of minutes, Ruri looked at chichiri, "Ne, Chichiri. What's wrong with Tasuki? He doesn't seem to totally be himself."  
  
"I guess we're both still feeling it from the battle, no da. It was hard watching everyone we love leave or die, no da." Chichiri answered.  
  
Ruri looked down, "Yeah, I saw all of it." She looked at Tasuki, "And I guess he's hiding it inside?"  
  
Chichiri gave a small smile, "He wouldn't be Tasuki if he didn't, no da."  
  
Tasuki turned to the two, "We're here." Chichiri and Ruri stood next to him. In front of them was a fairly large house and several men were outside  
  
This is where I'll be staying! Ruri thought excitedly. No work, school, or anything to worry about!  
  
"Well, c'mon." Tasuki told Ruri, "We don't have all day." Then Tasuki turned to Chichiri, "I guess you'll be leavin'?"  
  
Chichiri nodded, "I'll be traveling, no da. Also, see what's going on in the palace, no da." Tasuki nodded and Chichiri turned to leave. "Ja." And he turned to Ruri, "Take care Ruri-chan, ok?" Then he left.  
  
Ruri and Tasuki headed towards the hideaway. Several men who saw them coming waited at the entrance.  
  
"Hey, Boss!" One of the men greeted him.  
  
Tasuki greeted back, "Yo. Where's Kouji?"  
  
"He left with a couple guys for a small raid. He should be back soon." Another answered.  
  
Tasuki nodded. "Okay. Prepare a room for her." He pointed at Ruri. Then, "C'mon, Ruri. I'll get ya somethin' to eat." Ruri nodded.  
  
She looked around her as they were going inside. She ignored the stares from the men and followed Tasuki to his room.  
  
Inside, Tasuki took off his coat and gestured to a chair at the table. "Sit while I have them bring some food."  
  
Ruri put her bag down on the floor and sat down. She looked around his room as she waited. The bed was in one corner, a dresser under the window and several objects on a shelf on the opposite wall of the bed. In the middle, with a rug underneath, is the table Ruri and Tasuki were sitting at.  
  
When they started eating the first couple of minutes were quiet. Ruri looked up once in a while and looked at Tasuki. Is something bothering him? She looked down and picked at her food.  
  
Once in a while Tasuki would take a glimpse at Ruri. Why me? He thought. He looked at her again. Ruri was picking at her food and he felt something was bothering her. "Oi, daijoubu ka?" He asked.  
  
Ruri looked up with wide eyes, "Eh? H- hai! Daijoubu desu." She said and gave a small smile.  
  
Tasuki gave a look. "Don't bullshit me little girl. There's something bothering ya. What wrong?"  
  
Ruri looked down and clenched her fists. "Go- gomen nasai. Tasuki." She whispered.  
  
"Eh?" Tasuki blinked, "For what?"  
  
She still looked down, "For being a bother. I can see that you're not that thrilled with me being here. You probably have other things to worry about other than me."  
  
Dammit! He thought. Then to Ruri, "Look, it's not that. It's just that it's a really bad time. It's really dangerous for someone like you to be going around."  
  
"Really?" Ruri looked at him.  
  
"Yeah, really. Now eat."  
  
Ruri smiled and started eating. Later, when the two finished eating, a knock sounded on the door. Both turned to the door.  
  
"Knock, knock. Who's there? It's the best friend of Genrou, Kouji. Kouji, come on in! Arigato." And the door opened to reveal a blue haired bandit.  
  
"Hey, Kouji! It's been a while!" Tasuki exclaimed as he and Kouji did their Bandit Dance. Ruri smiled with a sweatdrop hanging over her head. "Did ya have a good haul?" Tasuki asked after their dance.  
  
Kouji nodded. "Hell, yeah. By the way, who's the girl?" He looked at Ruri.  
  
Ruri stood and bowed, "I'm Ruri. Nice to meet you." She smiled.  
  
Tasuki scratched his head. "Geez, woman. You don't have to be so damn polite and formal."  
  
"I know," Ruri said, "But it makes me look good." She giggled.  
  
Kouji gave Tasuki a look and Tasuki saw him. "Chigau! It's not that!" He went to the door, "I'll take ya to your room, Ruri. I'll be back Kouji."  
  
In the room, Ruri put her bag down and turned towards Tasuki. "This is where you'll be stayin'. If ya need anything, I'll have one of my men help you." He said, "I'll see ya tomorrow." He turned to leave.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai." Ruri said.  
  
Tasuki paused and turned his head towards her, "Oyasumi." With that he closed the door.  
  
Ruri looked around the room and decided to put some stuff away since she would be there for a while, but as she opened her bag, she shook her head. "I'll get a dress from them." She opened the door and saw a young man standing by the door. "Hey, are you the guy Genrou said would help me?"  
  
The guy nodded. He had short dark hair and brown eyes. "Yeah. Do ya need somethin'?"  
  
Ruri smiled, "Yeah. First could get me a hot bath ready? And find me a dress?"  
  
"Don't you have your own clothes?" The guy asked.  
  
"Well, yeah. But I want a dress from this world." The guy blinked. "Onegai?"  
  
The guy sighed and nodded. "Just give me a couple of minutes."  
  
"Thanks!" Before closing the door, she asked one more question. "Hey, what's your name?"  
  
The guy turned, "Takeshi." He turned to leave.  
  
Several minutes later, a warm bath was set behind a screen and a dress was brought to her. And unexpectedly a robe was given to her as well. Ruri gave a big smile, "Arigato, Takeshi!"  
  
He shrugged and left, "It's no problem."  
  
When he left, ruri undressed and got into the tub, "Ah~~. Nothing like a good bath after a strange and interesting day." She put up her hair and leaned back in the tub.  
  
Later, she got out of the tub, dried off, put on nightclothes and went to bed.  
  
~~~  
  
The next morning, Ruri awoke to the sun streaming through the window. Since when did the sun shine? I always have it shut in the morning. Then everything came back to her. Being brought into the book. The journey to the bandits' stronghold. Tasuki.  
  
She quickly got out of bed and got ready for the day. She put on the dress Takeshi brought for her the night before. It was a dark blue dress with a white sash. At least I won't trip in this dress. She thought. As she finished putting her hair in a half-ponytail, there was a knock. "Come in."  
  
The door opened and Takeshi's head popped in. He looked at her and gave her an appreciative look, "Hey, ya look pretty good!"  
  
Ruri smiled and winked at him, "Thanks. You needed anything?"  
  
"Yeah, Genrou wanted to see ya."  
  
"Ok." Ruri looked in the mirror one last time and left with Takeshi.  
  
~~~  
  
When Ruri entered Tasuki's room, Tasuki was at the table eating breakfast. He looked up as she entered and looked back down to his food, "Take a seat," he said after a while.  
  
She sat down where a meal was set for her. Before eating Ruri asked, "You wanted to see me?"  
  
Tasuki nodded, "Yeah. I'm gonna be goin' on a raid this afternoon. You should stay here. It's safer and Kouji'll be here if ya need anything."  
  
Ruri nodded and started eating. "When will you be back?"  
  
Tasuki shrugged, "Probably 'til night."  
  
"Oh." Ruri looked down at her food. She had finished half of it, but wasn't feeling hungry anymore. She got up, "I'm kinda full right now. So if you'll excuse me." She turned to leave. "Good luck with your raid." With that she left the room.  
  
Right after Ruri left, Kouji entered the room. "Hey, I saw Ruri. Something seems to be botherin' her. Do ya know?"  
  
Tasuki got up, "How the hell should I know? Anyway, look after the grounds while I'm gone. And look after Ruri."  
  
Kouji's eyes glinted, "You care for her dontcha?"  
  
"I don't know what the hell you're talkin' about. I'll see ya in a couple hours." Tasuki left the room leaving Kouji standing. Kouji shrugged.  
  
~~~  
  
When Ruri got to her room, she turned to Takeshi. "Ne, you can go and hang with your buddies. I'm not going to go anywhere."  
  
Takeshi looked at her, "Are you sure?"  
  
Ruri smiled, "Hai. I'm fine. Go have fun."  
  
Takeshi shrugged, "If ya say so. Just shout if you need anything." With a wave he left.  
  
Ruri entered her room and sighed. How? And why is Tasuki like that? He treats me like some responsibility. She sat beside the window. What am I doing wrong?  
  
~~~  
  
Several hours later, Kouji walked towards Ruri's room to tell her that lunch was ready. Earlier that day he saw Takeshi outside instead of watching Ruri. He was going to let the young bandit have it, but Takeshi told him that Ruri said he didn't have to look after her and she wasn't going to go anywhere. So Kouji wasn't surprised that there was no one at her door. He knocked on the door but got no answer. Kouji knocked again, but still didn't get an answer.  
  
"Ruri-chan." He called out. No one answered. He started to get worried and peeked in. The sun was shining in and he saw her sitting in front of the window. He entered and called her again, "Ruri?"  
  
Ruri started and turned to see Kouji, "Oh, Kouji."  
  
He went up to her, "Daijoubu?"  
  
Ruri smiled, "Hai. I was just daydreaming."  
  
"Well, lunch is ready. Why don't you join us?"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Kouji smiled, "Positive."  
  
"Alright. Let's go." She got up with a smile and followed Kouji to the dining hall.  
  
~~~  
  
When they reached the dining hall, all the men stopped eating and stared at Kouji and Ruri. They both sweatdropped as the men turned back to their food quietly. Kouji and Ruri looked at each other. Then, Ruri took a step forward and cleared her throat. All the met turned to her. "I just want to say," she began, "that just because I'm a girl, you don't have to be polite. Just act like you would as if I wasn't here. Trust me, not much will surprise me."  
  
At the moment a loud burp was heard and there was a pause. Then, Ruri started giggling, "Now that's timing!" All the men laughed and started acting normally.  
  
Ruri and Kouji sat at the end of the table and started eating. All around them the men, who stayed back from the raid, started acting normally.  
  
Ruri looked at Kouji, "Ne, I thought you two usually went on raids together."  
  
Kouji nodded. "We do, but he asked no to stay here. Believe it or not he's concerned for you."  
  
"Really?" Ruri looked down. "It doesn't seem so. He's so hard to get to.  
  
Kouji laughed, "That's him alright!" He then looked at her closely. "You really like him, don't you?"  
  
Ruri blushed, "Is it that obvious?"  
  
Kouji laughed again. "To the rest and Genrou, no. To me, yes. Just looking at your eyes tells all." He leaned towards her. "You have very expressive eyes."  
  
Ruri started and blinked. Then, she crossed her arms, "Thanks for the compliment, even if it isn't true."  
  
Kouji looked at her for a couple seconds. "You really think that?"  
  
Ruri shrugged. "Sure. Who on earth would like someone like me? I'm just too damn ordinary. I don't have an extraordinary feature let alone overall beauty." She got up. "When will Tasuki be coming in?"  
  
"Probably before dinner." He answered.  
  
She smiled, "Well, I'm done with my food. See you later." And she left the dining hall.  
  
Kouji watched her leave and the scratched his head, "She's a lot more than she lets on." She's not sure of herself at all.  
  
~~~  
  
Ruri entered her room and went to her bag. Taking off the dress, she changed into a tank and jeans. She took her notebook to the window and sat down. After a few minutes of staring out the window, she started writing.  
  
~~~  
  
Ruri opened her eyes and saw Takeshi peering at her. She bolted up, "Takeshi!"  
  
He smiled. "The boss and the others just arrived. I figured you wanted to know."  
  
"Thanks," Ruri smiled. She stood up and stretched. "Shall we go?"  
  
Takeshi and Ruri went to the entrance where everyone was waiting. Ruri stood next to Kouji and waited for them.  
  
When everyone watching saw the men coming up the hill, they cheered. The men coming up the hill cheered as well and held up their loot.  
  
Kouji walked towards Tasuki and Ruri followed. Ruri smiled at Tasuki, "Okaeri!" Kouji laughed as Tasuki blinked. Ruri kept smiling and Tasuki smiled back, "Thanks."  
  
Ruri's heart soared. He smiled at me! Maybe I'm getting somewhere! She thought. And the three of them went inside.  
  
~~~  
  
Tasuki was sitting behind the desk, Kouji was standing next to him and Ruri was sitting next to the desk.  
  
Kouji leaned towards Tasuki, "Is it wise that she's here?"  
  
Tasuki took a quickly glance at Ruri, who was sitting quietly. "It'll be fine. She ain't gonna do anything." And they returned to business.  
  
Ruri watched as the bandits were taking inventory of what they raided. As one of them was talking to Tasuki and Kouji, Ruri turned her gaze to the next guy who was holding a bag. She saw him quickly glance up and then sneak a couple small items into his shirt. Not to be caught staring, Ruri turned away and looked at Tasuki. Should I tell him? She asked herself. But then if I tell him, he might not believe me. I'll tell him when I'm sure of what I saw and Tasuki trusts me more.  
  
After business was done, Ruri, Tasuki, and Kouji sat down for dinner. As Ruri ate she listened to Tasuki recount the raid.  
  
"It was the usual. Nothin' went wrong and no one got hurt." Tasuki finished. He took a bite of his food.  
  
Kouji nodded, "That's always the best."  
  
"Ano~," Ruri started. They turned to her. "Do you guys always eat alone here? I figured you guys would be drunk by now."  
  
The two bandits looked at each other and then looked down. "..."  
  
Ruri sighed. "It's because of me, isn't it? Look, you can do whatever you want. I don't want to be a burden to you guys."  
  
Tasuki pointed at her. "Listen. I said it before and I'll say it again. You ain't a burden, ok? So don't worry about it."  
  
Ruri got up and smiled, "If you say so. Thanks for the meal!" She headed to the door. "By the way, what are you guys doing tomorrow?"  
  
Each gave an evil smile. "Training day!" They said in unison.  
  
Ruri nodded, "Ok, just wanted to know. Oyasumi!" And she left.  
  
Tasuki and Kouji looked at each other again and Tasuki sighed. "I guess we should show her around. She only knows her way around the house."  
  
Kouji smirked, "Well, then. Why dontcha handle that and I'll handle the training? Why Kouji, thanks! That's just what I was thinking! No problem!"  
  
"Chigau!" Tasuki exclaimed. "You handle her and I'll deal with the training."  
  
Kouji shook his head and seriously said, "Iya, Genrou. You really should spend some time with her. She is, after all, your responsibility. There's more to her than she let's on."  
  
Tasuki looked down. "Fine, I'll do it. I'll show her around the grounds."  
  
Kouji smiled, "By the way, when you're with her, take a look at her face."  
  
Tasuki blinked, "Naze?"  
  
Kouji winked, "Just watch her."  
  
A knock sounded at the door. "Enter," Tasuki said. The door opened and Takeshi stepped into the room. "Ah, Takeshi."  
  
Takeshi walked towards Tasuki. "Here's what you wanted, Boss. One of the men just came in with them."  
  
Tasuki nodded, "Good." He took the papers and then looked at him. "Could ya give a message to Ruri?" Takeshi nodded. "Tell her that I'm gonna show her around after breakfast, so dress comfortably."  
  
"Hai." Takeshi nodded and left.  
  
~~~  
  
Ruri had just put on her robe and proceeded to brush her hair. "Come in," she said when she heard a knock at the door.  
  
Takeshi poked his head in and smiled, "Yo. I have a message for ya from Genrou. He said he's gonna show you around the grounds tomorrow, so wear something comfortable."  
  
Ruri smiled, "Arigato. Oyasumi."  
  
Takeshi waved and closed the door. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All the wonderful Fushigi Yuugi characters do not belong to me. They belong to Yuu Watase-san. So please don't sue me. All you're getting are textbooks for a settlement.  
  
Author's note: The song Ruri is singing is "You Were Meant For Me" by Jewel. It seemed to fit the scene well. ^.^  
  
1.1 Chapter 3  
  
The next morning, Ruri dressed in a long skirt, shirt and sneakers. At the breakfast table she ate like that was the only thing in the world. Kouji and Tasuki stared at her in shock with their chopsticks in midair. Ruri looked at them and stopped eating.  
  
"What's wrong with you guys? Why aren't you eating?" She asked as she took another bite of food.  
  
Tasuki looked at her, "Are you sure ya don't eat as much as Miaka? You're nearly on your third damn bowl!"  
  
"I'm just hungry. And I usually eat about three bowls at most."  
  
With that the two bandits looked relieved and continued eating. While eating, they also discussed the training plan and Ruri listened.  
  
"Wow, that's pretty hard."  
  
Kouji winked at her. "We know. But it's so they'll toughen up and be great bandits. But not as great as us, Kouji! Hell no! We kick ass! That's right!"  
  
Ruri and Tasuki gave him an, "Oi" look. Tasuki then turned to Ruri. "After we finish eating and watch the first couple minutes of training, I'll take ya around the grounds."  
  
Ruri brightened. "Hai!"  
  
Tasuki looked at Kouji and Kouji nodded.  
  
~~~  
  
Later, after breakfast, Tasuki and Ruri stood under a tree as Koji started drilling the men. Ruri watched in interest and Tasuki watched in a professional manner. He then turned to Ruri and gestured to leave. Ruri nodded and they both turned to leave. Kouji watched as the both left and smiled. 'Maybe Genrou will finally realize what a special girl she is.' He turned back to the men in training. "Oi! What the hell's this?! Five more laps!"  
  
~~~  
  
Tasuki glanced at Ruri as he was showing her the grounds. Through the corner of his eye, he saw the sparkle in her eyes. Taking Kouji's advice, Tasuki observed her.  
  
Not knowing that Tasuki her, Ruri looked around with awe. It was so beautiful. As she walked, she looked around her and soaked in the beauty. Trees were surrounding them and the sky was a perfect blue with no white clouds to blemish it. In the background birds were chirping cheerfully at each other and small animals were chatting. Suddenly, she felt a touch on her arm. She stopped, turned, and saw that it was Tasuki.  
  
"Oi, maybe you should watch where you're goin'." Tasuki said.  
  
Blinking, Ruri came back to reality and then she looked in front of her. "Ack!" She involuntarily stepped back because right in front of her was a tree. Tasuki looked at her while she smiled and sweatdropped.  
  
"Do ya often space out like that?" He asked.  
  
Ruri blushed. "Not all the time. Just when I'm daydreaming or thinking," she said defiantly.  
  
He shook his head. "Girls. C'mon. I'll show ya the rest of the grounds."  
  
For the next couple of hours, Tasuki showed Ruri the rest of the grounds. From time to time he would take a glance at Ruri. She looked around with rapture. Her eyes wide and sparkling and her mouth in a serene smile. "Why are ya so happy?" He finally asked.  
  
Ruri turned to Tasuki, "Because the view is like this. I love it."  
  
"Soka." Was all he said.  
  
They rounded a corner and in front of them were tired men catching their breaths and Kouji leaning on a tree. He spotted them approaching and walked towards them.  
  
"So, how was it?" Kouji asked.  
  
"It was great!" Ruri said. "The view is so beautiful. I'm going to look around some more." She was about to leave.  
  
"Matte!" Kouji and Tasuki said at the same time. Ruri stopped and turned. "Are ya fuckin' crazy?! It's dangerous!" They said. Ruri jumped.  
  
"I'll be fine. I won't go far. And besides, I'll scream if something happens to me." Ruri reassured them.  
  
Tasuki shook his head, "Fine, fine."  
  
Ruri smiled and ran off. Kouji and Tasuki watched her leave. Then Kouji turned to Tasuki.  
  
"So did you do what I said?" He asked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"And?"  
  
Tasuki looked at him, "And what?"  
  
Kouji rolled his eyes, "Did you do what I said? We're best friends Genrou just tell me."  
  
Tasuki looked out at the men. He saw her face, her eyes. He didn't have to have Kouji tell him to notice. Her eyes revealed her every emotion like a beacon. They were so expressive and innocent. He turned to Kouji, "You guys became pretty good friends, haven't ya?"  
  
Kouji sweatdropped. "Stop changin' the subject."  
  
"I'm not," Tasuki started walking inside.  
  
Kouji watched Tasuki leave and shook his head. 'He's gonna have to face the fact sooner or later.' He turned to the men. "Ok guys! That's it for today, ya can go now."  
  
With a tired cheer, the men went back to the stronghold. Kouji went inside and headed for Tasuki's room. When he entered, he saw Tasuki striding back and forth, cursing to himself. "Doushita no, Genrou?"  
  
Tasuki looked up with a glare. "Someone's holdin' out on us."  
  
Kouji blinked, "Nani? You mean they're stealing from our stash? How is that possible? We make sure that everything is there."  
  
"I know, I know!" Tasuki said in exasperation. "I fuckin' check the loot right after we get it and then when we put it into inventory." He went behind the desk and glared at the book. "What pisses me off is that I didn't notice it until just recently."  
  
"When do you think they take the stuff then? They must be good at covering their tracks." Kouji walked over to Tasuki and looked at the book as well.  
  
"They must take some after we take it but before I take note of it. And then maybe some after everything's put away. Dammit!" Tasuki punched the desk. "Just wait 'til I get the bastards."  
  
~~~  
  
Outside the door, a man quietly went past Tasuki's door and left the building. He went deep into the forest where four men were sitting.  
  
One man, wearing a bandana turned to the arriving man. "Well?"  
  
The man that just arrived sat down, "They're catching on. Genrou realized that certain items were missin'. Segetsu, we better stop for a while before they suspect us."  
  
Segetsu glared at the man, "Are you doubting my way of operation, Junta?"  
  
Junta blinked and then shook his head. "N- no. I'm just thinking we should have some more caution since they suspect."  
  
"Junta," a man with an eye patch over his left eye started. "Shaddap."  
  
Junta closed his mouth, but several times he looked around nervously.  
  
Segetsu started speaking, "All right. What did ya guys take?"  
  
Each man pulled out a small bag and emptied them, except for one man with an earring in his right ear. He tossed in several coins. "Sorry."  
  
Segetsu looked at the coins and then at the man. "Hiketsu. Tell me you have a good excuse for bringing in shit."  
  
Hiketsu nodded. "I was training today. Couldn't sneak much while training, ya know. With Kouji down our backs and the other guys."  
  
"Okay, fine then." Segetsu then looked at the other men. "Remember, we gotta do this for a while longer. Then we finally prove to Kencho that we are worthy to join his gang. No more of this bullshit deal."  
  
The four men laughed and cheered.  
  
~~~  
  
Ruri slowly backed away out of the woods. She made sure that she didn't make any noise. She knew one of those men. He pocketed something while Tasuki wasn't looking. Something was up and she had to tell Tasuki and Kouji. When she reached the clearing, she turned and ran to the stronghold. She ran all the way inside, long hair trailing behind her, bringing odd looks from the passing men.  
  
The door burst open and Tasuki and Kouji turned quickly. They blinked when they saw Ruri leaning on the door, breathing heavily.  
  
"Ruri-chan?" Kouji asked, "Doushita no?"  
  
Ruri tried to take a step, still breathing hard. She stumbled forward and would have fell if Tasuki hadn't caught her. "Trouble," she gasped. She took several deep breaths, "Tr- traitors. woods. in. loot?"  
  
"Oi! Catch your breath!" Tasuki said. Ruri started breathing slowly and Kouji poured her some water. He handed it to Ruri and she drank it quickly.  
  
Several minutes later, she was calm and breathing normally. Tasuki helped her to a chair and she sat down.  
  
"Now," Tasuki knelt in front of Ruri, "What was this about traitors and the woods? You found somethin'?"  
  
Ruri nodded. "I'm not a dog you know. You don't have to talk to me like I'm one."  
  
Tasuki and Kouji sweatdropped. "Ok, ok. I'm sorry. Now tell us what happened.  
  
"Hai hai. I was walking in the woods when I saw these men gathering. And they were talking about taking some loot from you guys or something."  
  
Tasuki and Kouji looked at each other. Tasuki took Ruri by the shoulders and started shaking her. "Who? Do ya know why they are?! What are their names!?"  
  
Ruri-s eyes started to get swirly and Kouji sweatdropped. "Na, Genrou. She can't tell ya if you keep shakin' her."  
  
Tasuki sweatdropped and then let go of Ruri. Ruri shook her head and looked at Tasuki. "I don't remember all the names but one of them is called Segetsu. There were four more men. I think another name was Hiketsu."  
  
"Is there anything else you want to tell us, Ruri-chan?" Kouji asked.  
  
"Well, one of those guys, I saw him take something the other day before handing the sack to Tasuki."  
  
Tasuki slammed his fist into the desk. "I knew it! Damn them!  
  
"You think they'll still be there?" Kouji asked Ruri.  
  
She shrugged, "I don't know. It didn't seem like they were going to leave anytime soon when I left."  
  
Tasuki opened the door and ran out. Kouji ran after him. Ruri bolted up and went after them, "Oi! I'm, coming with you!"  
  
At the edge of the forest, Ruri paused to take a deep breath. She then heard several screams. Ruri took another deep breath and continued running. When she reached where the screams were coming from, she saw Tasuki pinning Segetsu against a tree. All the other men were lying on the ground, groaning, with Kouji looking over them.  
  
"Ya thought you could get away with it, didn't ya, you bastard?" Tasuki growled.  
  
Segetsu glared at him, "We would have, too. How the hell did you figure it out?"  
  
"We have our sources." Tasuki pinned him harder. "Why the hell are ya tryin' to betray us anyway?"  
  
"Che," Segetsu looked away. "Why the hell should I tell you?"  
  
Tasuki's eyes narrowed and punched Segetsu in the stomach. He doubled over in pain and landed in his knees, clutching his stomach.  
  
"I know why Tasuki." Ruri said, emerging from a tree. Tasuki looked at her in surprise as she went over to him. "They were doing it to join another band of bandits." She whispered.  
  
Tasuki's eyes widened and glared and he kicked Segetsu in the stomach. "Get the fuck off my mountain and take the others with you." He turned and took Ruri by the arm, "Let's go." All three of them walked away.  
  
Segetsu lifted his head slightly off the ground and saw the girl leave with the other two. It was that girl. Everything blurred and he eventually passed out.  
  
~~~  
  
Ruri was sitting by the window wearing a comfortable white sundress, looking at the stars and moon. Tasuki and Kouji were at a meeting with all the men. She decided not to go, knowing that she wasn't really needed. All of a sudden, she stood up. It's a beautiful night! I want to be there, too! With that she grabbed something to throw over her shoulders, quickly left her room and headed outside.  
  
Outside, she was walking slowly around the area, making sure the building was in sight. She threw her shawl around her shoulders to keep from being too chilly because a cool breeze was blowing across the grass. Several clouds dotted the dark sky and the crickets were quietly chirping in the background. Ruri started to hum and then started to sing.  
  
~~~  
  
"That's all. Have a goodnight everyone. Keep an eye out for any weird crap." Tasuki said.  
  
All the men got up and started to leave. They were all talking about the meeting and their plans for that night. Tasuki and Kouji were the last to leave.  
  
"Do ya think those guys will be back?" Kouji asked.  
  
Tasuki nodded, "I'm pretty sure. I've never heard of that other gang that Ruri mentioned. Something's up and we have to be on our guard. Especially since Konan is still recovering."  
  
At a split in the hallway, Kouji kept going straight. "I'm gonna go for some sake. Haven't really had any since Ruri-chan came. You comin'?"  
  
Tasuki shook his head, "I'll pass." With that he headed outside.  
  
Kouji smiled. 'Passing up an offer to drink is unlike him. Well, more sake for us.' With that thought Kouji hurried to the dining room.  
  
~~~  
  
Tasuki stepped outside and looked around. Sometimes he would get away from his fellow bandits and think of the rest of the Seishi and Miko. And this was one of those times. He thought about their adventure. Not just the fighting, but the bonds they all formed with each other as well. With every Seishi he had a special relationship. He could never forget them. And although he wouldn't admit it out loud, he loved them all. Then his thoughts focused on the Suzaku no Miko. Miaka. She was different from the other girls. It was a change. She accepted him as he was, which was the least to say about other women. All of a sudden his thoughts switched to Ruri. She was different, too. Not like Miaka. What was she? She was sweet, in a way, pretty, and independent. Unlike Miaka. She tried but was pretty naïve about certain things. It seemed that Ruri was more mature than Miaka. And those eyes. They weren't a significant color, just a dark brown, but those eyes said everything. Every emotion could be seen clearly in those eyes. 'What does this mean?' He thought. Then he heard it. A clear, soothing, and innocent voice was piercing the night sky.  
  
"'Cause it was happy and I was sad.  
  
It made me miss you, oh so bad cause"  
  
Tasuki followed the voice and saw a figure standing in the middle of the clearing, looking up. He took a few steps closer and saw that it was Ruri in a white dress. He watched quietly as she continued singing.  
  
"Dreams last for so long  
  
Even after you're gone  
  
I know, you love me and soon you will see  
  
You were meant for me and I was meant for you."  
  
Ruri was about to go on to the next verse when she had the feeling she was being watched. She swirled around to see Tasuki. "Ta- Tasuki!"  
  
"Yo," he said. He walked towards her.  
  
Ruri looked down and started blushing, "So you heard me singing?"  
  
Tasuki nodded, "You. you have a really nice voice."  
  
Ruri blushed even more. "Thanks." Then, she looked up and smiled at him. "I'm a little tired. I think I'll go to bed. Oyasumi." Without waiting for a reply, she ran off to her room, leaving Tasuki behind.. confused.  
  
~~~  
  
In her room, Ruri flopped onto her bed. "I can't believe he heard me! I'm so embarrassed. What do I do now? He heard the words to the song. It's so obvious! I'm sure he figured out what that song meant." She sighed. Getting ready for bed, Ruri got ready with a heavy heart. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The characters of Fushigi Yuugi do not belong to me. They belong to Yuu Watase-san. So please don't sue me. Unless you desire textbooks for your settlement.  
  
Author's note: This chapter was fun to write. ^.^ Hopefully the story is getting somewhere. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
For the next couple of days, Ruri avoided Tasuki as much as she could. She hung around with Takeshi and Kouji, when Tasuki wasn't around. She just couldn't confront Tasuki at the moment. Her cheeks would start burning just thinking about it. While avoiding Tasuki, however, she was able to get to know the men better and had fun.  
  
Tasuki watched in the shadows as Ruri laughed and teased with the men. 'What the hell is wrong with her?' Tasuki thought. A hand waved in front of his face, breaking his concentration and train of thought.  
  
"Hello Genrou. Hi Kouji. Why are you standing here? I'm spying on Ruri. Oh really? Did -"  
  
"Oi, quit it already," Tasuki said. "And I'm not spyin' on her."  
  
Kouji smirked. "Really? Last time I checked when someone observes a person without them knowing it's called spyin'."  
  
"Uresai!" Tasuki growled.  
  
"So what happened with you two?" Kouji asked.  
  
Tasuki shrugged. "I don't have one fuckin' clue. All I did was listen to her sing one night."  
  
"Ah~."  
  
"Nani? What does that mean?"  
  
"Ya know, you can be really dense when you wanna be." Kouji shook his head. "You heard her singin', ne? She probably didn't expect to see you so she felt like a fool. And it could also been what she was singing about."  
  
Tasuki blinked and then glared at Ruri, "You would think I saw her naked with the way she acts. Women are too damn confusing."  
  
"That's just how they are, no da." A familiar voice answered.  
  
They both turned to see Chichiri walking towards them. "Chichiri!"  
  
Before Chichiri could answer back, a blur passed by Kouji and Tasuki and launched into Chichiri's arms. "Chichiri!"  
  
Chichiri looked and braced himself from the impact. "Da~! Ruri- chan?" Ruri looked up and smiled. "How've you been, no da?"  
  
Ruri smiled again. "Pretty good. It's been great staying here." She took his arm and started directing him to the stronghold. "Come, you're just in time for lunch!"  
  
"Hai, hai. I'm coming, no da!" Chichiri said, smiling. But became a tad confused when she walked past Tasuki without noticing him. He looked back and saw Tasuki glowering and Kouji sweatdropping. 'I wonder what happened, no da.'  
  
~~~  
  
A few hours after lunch, Chichiri was sitting in Tasuki's room, waiting for him to stop ranting.  
  
"I fuckin' don't understand! One day she's all hyper and happy and the next she's freakin' shy and avoiding me. Dammit! I hate women who mess with my head!"  
  
"It doesn't seem like you hate Ruri-chan, no da."  
  
Tasuki glared at Chichiri, "What the hell are ya talkin' about?"  
  
Chichiri got up, "Betsuni, I'll see you later Tasuki-kun." Giving a small wave, he left.  
  
Leaving Tasuki's room, Chichiri headed to the dining room. There he saw a surprise. All the men were drinking, no surprise. The surprise was that Ruri was with them.  
  
Chichiri went to her. "Ruri-chan?"  
  
She turned to him and her eyes lightened up. "Chichiri! Guess what? I'm trying sake for the first time!"  
  
"Are you sure that's wise, no da."  
  
"Daijoubu, Chichiri. Kouji's looking out for me. Besides, I don't have much of a tolerance level so I won't drink a lot."  
  
Chichiri looked at Kouji, who was downing a cup, and decided to stay.  
  
"Alright girlie," one of the men said, "stop stalling and down it already."  
  
She stuck out her tongue at him. "Ok. Ok. I'm drinking." She took a deep breath and most of the men watched her. She closed her eyes and drank the sake. Eyes closed tightly, she swallowed and shook her head. "Whew!" She exclaimed, opening her eyes. "Not too bad." The men cheered and laughed. Kouji poured her another drink. She looked at it and paused.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kouji asked.  
  
"Nothing. Just waiting a bit. I'll drink more later." Ruri said.  
  
Kouji winked. Ok, but ya better hurry or else we're drinkin' it all."  
  
"Ha ha." Ruri said. She downed her second cup and smirked at Kouji. All he did was laugh. Ruri turned to Chichiri. "Ne, do you want some?"  
  
Chichiri shook his head. "That's ok, no da."  
  
"Ok." And she drank her third cup. A couple minutes and many drink later, she started blinking. "Oi, I think I'm a little tipsy." She got up. "I can stand." She took several steps, but started teetering and fell. Before she hit the floor someone caught her. She looked up. "Tasuki!" She giggled. "Guess what?" Ruri reached over and downed her drink. "After this, I'll be drunk. And after that if I drink more, I'll be roarin' drunk!"  
  
All the men who heard her laughed. Tasuki sat her down next to Kouji and then sat on her other side. "Oi, why'd ya let her drink so much?" Tasuki asked. Kouji and Chichiri shrugged. Kouji was starting to get a bit drunk himself, but Chichiri.  
  
Chichiri shrugged again when Tasuki gave him a look. "I'm not her father, no da. She can do what she wants."  
  
"Don't you think she may be a little too young to drink that much?" A stress mark appeared on Tasuki's head.  
  
Ruri just finished her umpteenth cup and turned to Tasuki. "I'm not as young as you think I am Tasuki. I'm just as old as you are."  
  
Kouji, Tasuki and Chichiri paused. "Are ya serious?" Tasuki asked.  
  
Ruri nodded drinking another cup. Chichiri took it away from her before she could finish. "Quite serious."  
  
"Well then," Kouji said, "I shoulda gotten you drunk sooner!" Ruri and Kouji laughed as Chichiri and Tasuki sweatdropped.  
  
"She's drunk, no da."  
  
"You said it. I'd better get her outta here before things get worse." Tasuki took Ruri by the arm. "C'mon Ruri. Let's go."  
  
"Where are we going?" She asked following Tasuki. "Are you going to seduce me?" Kouji laughed and Tasuki glared at him.  
  
"No, you need some fresh air. We're going outside."  
  
~~~  
  
Outside, Ruri staggered around, looking up at the sky. "Normally," she slurred, "I love lookin' at the sky, but tonight, it's makin' me dizzy. I wonder why? Maybe it somethin' ta do with what I ate."  
  
"How about drank?" Tasuki said, sitting on the steps. "You'll feel better if ya sat down."  
  
"Ok," she said. She stumbled next to Tasuki and plopped down.  
  
Tasuki looked at her then looked up. Even thought she was drunk, her eyes were still sparkling. Her cheeks were also red and flushed from the heat and alcohol. He jumped a little when he felt something lean on him. He looked down.  
  
Ruri was leaning on Tasuki and had her eyes closed. "You're comfy Gen-chan."  
  
He looked at her strangely, "Gen-chan?"  
  
"And you're so sweet to get me out of there to be safe. I trust you." Ruri continued to mumble. "I knew your soft and compassionate side had to show. That's what I love about you. I love everything about you. I love you, Gen-chan."  
  
Her words echoed through his head. 'I love you, Gen-chan.' She loved him. He looked down at the now sleeping Ruri. He was all confused now. He was going to talk to her about why she was avoiding him. That is until he saw she was drunk. And now she tells him that she loved! 'Stupid women, always making things confusing.' He sighed and carefully picked her up. "You're one confusing woman, you know that?" He thought back to the Suzaku no Miko again. That in turn, made him think of the others. He didn't want the others to see him when he was reminiscing about everything. Things he could've prevented or done differently. He always had an empty space in his heart after most of them died and he would do anything to bring them back. Thank Suzaku for Chichiri and Kouji. A single tear formed in the corner of his eye. He tried to keep it back, but he couldn't. Sometimes his emotions would get the better of him. No matter how hard he tried to keep his emotions at bay, sometimes they would emerge. He closed his eyes.  
  
Tasuki felt something brush away his tear. He looked down to see Ruri smiling sadly up at him. "You're thinking of them, aren't you?" He blinked. "Don't worry. I promise you won't lose anyone every again." With that she went back to sleep.  
  
He carefully walked back inside with Ruri in his arms and went to her room.  
  
Kouji and Chichiri saw him carrying Ruri. Kouji turned to Chichiri, "Ya think Genrou finally figured it out?"  
  
"Maybe, no da." Chichiri said. "He can be a little dense sometimes, no da."  
  
Kouji looked after the bandit leader, "How true."  
  
~~~  
  
The next morning, Ruri awoke with the hugest headache. She silently groaned and buried her head in her pillow. She wondered how she ended up in bed. All of a sudden, she bolted up, then grimaced and held her head. 'Oh gods! I told Tasuki that I loved him! Geez! Baka! I didn't want to tell him like that! ' She looked over and saw Tasuki asleep on a chair. Gah! Okay Ruri, back to sleep. 'Besides, it should help with this hangover.' She grimaced again. She slowly lied down and went back to sleep.  
  
~~~  
  
Tasuki woke up with the sun shining. He looked around and was a little disoriented until he remembered what happened last night. He was in Ruri's room. 'Must've fallen asleep.' He got up and stretched out the kinks and looked over at the bed. Ruri was still sleeping deeply. He shook his head. 'She should still be knocked out. After all the booze she had.' With that he left her room quietly.  
  
~~~  
  
Many hours later, Ruri slowly opened her eyes to come face to face with Takeshi.  
  
"Gah!" Ruri bolted and moved back. "Ta- Takeshi!"  
  
He smiled at her, "At least I know you're definitely alive this time."  
  
Ruri blinked, "Eh?"  
  
"I had to check to see if you were still alive a couple times ever since this morning"  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"It's mid-afternoon."  
  
Ruri's eyes widened, "Are you serious?" Takeshi nodded. "Gee, I must have knocked out since I woke up earlier."  
  
"You were awake this morning?"  
  
"Yeah, but I had the hugest hangover, so I slept it off."  
  
Takeshi sat next to her. "That's smart." He looked down, "Did anythin' happen between you and the Boss?"  
  
Ruri sweatdropped. "No, nothing happened. I was so drunk, I wouldn't have been any fun."  
  
Takeshi paused and then laughed. "Good comeback."  
  
"I thought so." And Ruri laughed. A knock came at her door. "Hai," she called out.  
  
The door opened and Chichiri entered. "I see you're awake, no da."  
  
Ruri smiled, "Chichiri!" She turned to Takeshi, "Could you leave us please?"  
  
Takeshi nodded, "No problem." He headed for the door. "See you later." He turned, winked at her, and left.  
  
Chichiri went over to Ruri and sat down. "So you feel better, no da?" Ruri nodded. "Do you know what happened, no da?"  
  
Ruri slowly nodded, "Hai, some of it."  
  
Chichiri looked at her questioningly. "What happened, no da?" Was it Tasuki? Did he -?"  
  
Ruri interrupted him. "Iie. It wasn't Tasuki, it was me." She gripped her blankets. "I told him that I loved him last night."  
  
"I take it that's not how you wanted to say it, no da?" Chichiri asked. Ruri nodded. "Well, you were drunk so perhaps Tasuki-kun may think that you were just drunk and didn't mean it seriously, no da."  
  
"I know what you're saying." She started. "But that fact that I said it while I was drunk just pisses me off! I feel so embarrassed! I made a fool of myself again!"  
  
Chichiri took off his mask and looked at her sternly. "Ruri-chan, you have to stop doing this to yourself." Ruri stared at him. "You are a beautiful and kind woman. Stop bringing yourself down like you are. You are not a fool. You make things more complicated because you are unsure of yourself. Things like are bound to happen. Stop blaming yourself." He got up and put his mask back on. "Just something to think about." With that he started to leave. "See you later, no da." Outside he thought to himself. 'She's sweet but sometimes unsure of herself.'  
  
~~~  
  
Ruri sat in her bed for several minutes thinking about what Chichiri said. 'He's right. I do doubt myself. I gotta be more sure of myself. I guess to do that I have to find out exactly who I am. I better apologize to Tasuki as well.' With that she got up and threw on a shirt and a pair of shorts. She slipped on her shoes as she brushed her hair. After tying her hair back, she grabbed a pen and notebook and went outside. While going outside, she grabbed a snack and absentmindedly greeted the men.  
  
"What's up with her?" one asked.  
  
"I dunno. Maybe it's from all the drinkin' she did," said another.  
  
"No way," the first shook his head. "She fuckin' looks stone cold sober!"  
  
~~~  
  
Oblivious to the argument the men were having, Ruri walked under a tree and sat down, leaning against it. She opened her notebook and started writing. 'Who am I?' She thought for a couple of minutes and then wrote some more. After writing for a long period of time, her list of who she was and the roles she played kept getting longer and longer. She then stopped and looked at what she wrote. Although many of her roles were minor, putting it all together, she was very important. Her problem was that she was looking at her minor roles separately and not together. Seeing that she was this important, little things, like what happened the night before, really don't seem that significant. Ruri closed her eyes and smiled. 'I don't feel as foolish anymore. But I'm still a little embarrassed.' She looked up and saw Takeshi smiling mischievously at her.  
  
"So what is our favorite little onna doin'?" He asked.  
  
Ruri mockingly glared at him. "'Our onna'? 'Little'?"  
  
Takeshi sat next to her. "Yeah, well, you're the shortest one out of all of us. And 'our onna' because you're literally the only woman here."  
  
"I feel so special," she said sarcastically, smiling.  
  
"You are," Takeshi said. "At first we were kinda suspicious, but now we care for ya."  
  
Ruri nodded and hugged him. "Thanks. That means a lot," she grabbed her notebook and got up.  
  
"What's that?" He asked when his gaze fell on the notebook.  
  
"It's my notebook. I wrote descriptions and such in it."  
  
"Your diary?"  
  
"No, I left that in my world." Ruri said, sweatdropping.  
  
"Damn," he said.  
  
"Hey!" With that she playfully hit him on the arm. She stuck out her tongue and ran away.  
  
Takeshi got up and chased after her. Before Ruri reached the stronghold, the young man caught up with her and grabbed her. Ruri squealed as he picked her up. "It's payback!" Then he stopped. "Boss!"  
  
Ruri looked up and sweatdropped. Tasuki didn't look very happy. In fact, he was glaring at them. "Ano~. I think you should put me down." Takeshi silently nodded and set her down carefully. Tasuki gestured Takeshi to leave and when he left Tasuki turned to Ruri. There was a moment's pause.  
  
Then Tasuki spoke, "I just wanted to tell ya that we're goin' raidin' tomorrow. And that you can come along if you wanna."  
  
Ruri's eyes lit up. "Honto? I can come?" She gave Tasuki a hug. "Wai! I always wanted to go on one!"  
  
"Oi! Get off! I can't breath!" Tasuki yelped.  
  
Ruri laughed, "Gomen. But it's so exciting!"  
  
Tasuki rolled his eyes. "Women. So damn over-emotional about everything." All of a sudden he fell. "Ita!" A shoeprint appeared on his face. He got up and glared at Ruri, "What the hell?!"  
  
"You make it sound like being over-emotional is a bad thing! It's an endearing quality of women." Ruri retrieved her shoe.  
  
"Look, whatever." Tasuki headed inside. "C'mon, it's time for some dinner."  
  
Ruri's ears seemed to perk up. "Food?" With that she followed him inside. Then she stopped. "By the way." Tasuki stopped and turned to her. "I'm sorry about last night. It must've been a bit awkward."  
  
Tasuki shrugged, "It's ok. You were drunk. And besides, it got me thinkin' about somethin' other than those who are gone and the past." Ruri smiled.  
  
~~~  
  
"The empress told me to tell you to be careful, no da. There seems to be many strangers entering the country, no da." Chichiri took off his mask. "Something's happening and Her Majesty wants it to be put out right away."  
  
"What's happenin' in the other countries that are getting' strangers in here?" Tasuki asked.  
  
"Nothing's happening in Sairo or Hokkan, but it seems Kutou is infiltrating Konan. Not at an alarming rate but in small groups or individually. There's a conspiracy going on, but we don't know who's at the head."  
  
Tasuki and Kouji looked at each other, "It could be that new gang," Kouji commented.  
  
"What new gang, no da?"  
  
"There were a couple of bastards who were stealing from our stash in order to prove themselves worthy of another gang. I never heard of it before until Ruri told me." Tasuki answered.  
  
Chichiri blinked. "Ruri-chan?"  
  
Tasuki nodded and told the story of her and the renegade traitors. At the end, Chichiri thought for a moment. "It could be, no da." But where would their hideout be?"  
  
The two bandits shrugged. "I guess I'll get a few men to scout the mountain." Tasuki said.  
  
Chichiri nodded and put his mask back on. "Good idea, no da. So then I guess all we can do is wait, no da. I'll get back to Konan tomorrow and tell Her Majesty, no da."  
  
"Why don't you use your kasa?" Kouji asked.  
  
"I like to travel, no da." The two bandits sweatdropped. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The characters of Fushigi Yuugi do not belong to me. They belong to Yuu Watase-san. So pleas don't sue me. Unless you want textbooks as your settlement.  
  
Author's note: The song Ruri sings is 'The Girl I Mean to Be' from The Secret Garden. Don't worry for those who don't really like that whole song thing. It's the last one ^^; Just wanted to put something cute in. BTW, every time I'm around my sister a constant sweatdrop hangs over my head. The weight gets tiresome after a while -.-;; Anywhos, I hope you like this chapter. Hopefully it's not too slow. ^^; Eh hehe.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The next morning, the sky was a dark gray and rain was pouring down, Ruri stared outside gloomily and sighed.  
  
"Oi, stop lookin' out the window if it makes you so depressed." She heard Tasuki's voice tell her.  
  
Ruri turned from the window and sighed. She was wearing a pair if jeans, sweater and socks. "Can't help it. I was looking forward to the raid. Why can't we go anyway? I'm sure you can still get something."  
  
Tasuki shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Besides, there'll probably not be many people to raid to begin with. No one's going to be out in this rain."  
  
"But you're bandits! That's what you do!" Ruri protested.  
  
Tasuki and Kouji looked at each other. "I guess we can trust her. Even though she's a woman." Tasuki told Kouji.  
  
A dangerous glint appeared in Ruri's eye. "Ya might as well, so she won't be as confused." Kouji said.  
  
A stress mark appeared on Ruri's forehead. "Excuse me, but I'm right here!"  
  
Tasuki turned to Ruri. "Ok, this is the deal. But you can't tell ANYONE. You understand?" Ruri nodded and Tasuki continued. "Besides being bandits, we're kinda like the Empress' surveillance team because the mountain's a strategic location. Most people traveling on land come through these mountains that need to get to Konan. We make sure things are going smoothly and go warn her if somethin' is happening. So she pays us. That's why we don't go out raidin' everyday anymore. And when we do raid, we take the stuff but return two-thirds of the stuff and keep a third for ourselves."  
  
"So why bother raiding and stealing is you're being paid?" Ruri asked.  
  
"To uphold the reputation of the Mt. Reikaku bandits." Tasuki said simply.  
  
Ruri facefaulted. As she got up, she asked another question. "Is that why you were keeping inventory?"  
  
Kouji nodded. "Yeah, so we can keep track of the stuff."  
  
"I understand now."  
  
Tasuki looked at her straight in the eye, "Ya hafta promise not to tell anyone. Not even the men know. They just think they're scouting and raiding as usual."  
  
Ruri looked back and nodded, "I promise." Tasuki nodded. He could trust her.  
  
~~~  
  
Later that day, Ruri was walking outside. 'Thank goodness I decided to bring my umbrella,' she thought. She walked over to a creek and saw Chichiri fishing. "Aren't you afraid you'll get sick?" She called out.  
  
Chichiri looked at Ruri and smiled. "Hi, Ruri-chan. Iie. Besides, fish bite the best when it rains, no da."  
  
"That's true." She sat next to the monk.  
  
"Did you tell him that you were sorry, no da? Chichiri asked.  
  
"Hai," Ruri smiled. "He took it better than I expected."  
  
Chichiri nodded. Several minutes passed and he looked over at the dark haired girl. "Ano. Could you sing a song, no da?"  
  
Ruri started and smiled wryly. "I guess he told you?" Chichiri nodded and she blushed.  
  
"Please let me hear you sing, no da?" I'm sure you sing beautifully, no da."  
  
"Well, ok, but don't have any high hopes!" Ruri joked. She looked up and took a deep breath. With a clear, innocent, childlike voice, she began.  
  
"I need a place where I can go  
  
Where I can whisper what I know  
  
Where I can whisper who I like  
  
And where I go to see them."  
  
Ruri's voice carried through the rain and Chichiri listened with a soft smile.  
  
"I need a place where I can hide  
  
Where no one sees my life inside  
  
Where I can make my plans and write them down  
  
So I can read them."  
  
Tasuki stepped outside and looked around, stretching. The whole thing with the new gang was giving him a headache and he needed a break from it. It was also lunch and he was wondering where Ruri went. Chichiri, too.  
  
Ruri's eyes were filled with contentment as continued with her song.  
  
"A place where I can bid my heart be still,  
  
And it will mind me  
  
A place where I can go when I am lost  
  
And there I'll find me."  
  
Tasuki heard the clear voice and quickly went to where the sound was coming from. He stopped when he stepped out of the bushes and saw Ruri. Ignoring the rain, he continued watching her. With her umbrella, drops fell around her and her eyes sparkled. Her smile and eyes showed a content happiness.  
  
"I need a place to spend the day  
  
Where no one says to go or stay  
  
Where I can take my pen and draw the girl  
  
I mean to be."  
  
As she finished the song, she closed her eyes. After a moment of silence, she turned her head to the right and saw Tasuki. Ruri smiled serenely at him.  
  
"That was beautiful, no da."  
  
She turned to Chichiri and blushed, "Arigato." Then she slowly sank back to reality. She quickly turned to Tasuki again and quickly went over to him, stretching her arms up to get him under the umbrella. "You'll get sick, Tasuki, standing out in the rain like that."  
  
"I'm fine," he said hoarsely.  
  
Ruri turned to the building, "Come on. Let's go in." She turned to Chichiri, "You coming?"  
  
"Hai, no da." Chichiri picked up his rod and careful rolled up his line. And all three of then entered the building.  
  
Inside, Ruri took a good look at Tasuki. He was slightly flushed and his eyes were slightly glazed. She felt his forehead and quickly withdrew her hand. "Chichiri! Help him to his bed! He's really getting sick!"  
  
Chichiri nodded and quickly helped the bandit to his room. Ruri quickly went and told Kouji the situation. He went to get a doctor as she got a bowl of cold water and a cloth.  
  
~~~  
  
In Tasuki's room, Chichiri set him in bed and went over to the fireplace to start a fire. The door opened and shut and he turned to see Ruri go over to Tasuki. She dipped the towel in the bowl of water and gently placed in on his head. The fire reflected her eyes to show extreme concern. Exactly how Chichiri was feeling.  
  
The door opened again and Kouji and the doctor entered. Ruri stepped away as the doctor examined Tasuki.  
  
"Well, Doc?" Kouji asked after a while.  
  
The doctor turned to the three. "Hmmm. He's very ill."  
  
They all sweatdropped. "We can see that." Ruri retorted.  
  
"Anyway," The Doctor continued, ignoring Ruri's comment. "If his fever does not go down within about three days. He will probably die."  
  
"Is it that bad, no da?" Chichiri asked. Kouji's face paled.  
  
The doctor nodded. "I've seen colds and at first that's what I thought it was. But it's worse. He only has a very high fever. I'm afraid I don't have medicine strong enough to bring it down."  
  
"Then I'll take care of him." The three men turned to a determined Ruri. "It's only a bad fever. He'll get better. He just needs rest. The stress was getting to him. Could you get some more blankets, please?"  
  
Kouji nodded and left. The doctor stared at her. "What are the blankets for? Even if you did sweat it out, the fever will still stay. It's too high."  
  
"That's how much you know. The faster his fever leaves the sooner he gets better."  
  
"How do you know all this?" The doctor asked suspiciously. It was then, he finally saw the clothes the girl was wearing and gave a startled look.  
  
"I just do okay?"  
  
"Da~ I guess people in your world know about this illness, no da."  
  
Kouji came in with several blankets. Quickly the two spread the blankets over as the doctor excused himself. "You really need to go to a different doctor." Ruri mumbled.  
  
"I'm thinking the same thing." Kouji replied.  
  
About an hour later of looking after Tasuki, Ruri turned to the Seishi and bandit. "Why don't you guys get some sleep? I'll keep looking after Tasuki."  
  
Chichiri looked worried. "Are you sure, no da?"  
  
Ruri nodded, "Daijoubu. If anything big happens, I'll let you know."  
  
"How about you, no da?"  
  
Ruri smiled, "I'll be fine. I'm tougher than I look!"  
  
Kouji stood up. "Yoshi. Ruri-chan, I'm trusting you."  
  
The girl nodded again, "Hai."  
  
Chichiri and Kouji quietly left the room. Ruri looked down at Tasuki with a very worried look. She softly placed her hand on his hot face "Don't worry Tasuki," she whispered. "I promise you'll get better." Then she reapplied the wet cloth to his forehead. She sat next to his bed through the night, keeping a silent vigil, as if she was preventing death from entering.  
  
~~~  
  
The sun was just peeking over the horizon when Ruri got up and picked up the bowl. She wondered if anyone was watching the room. Wouldn't hurt to check. Besides, it would be great to have a short break. She quietly opened the door to see Takeshi slightly snoozing. She closed the door and he woke up, turning to her.  
  
"Ruri!" He said.  
  
She put her finger to her lips. "Shhh~. I'm just going to get some more water, a quick wash and a bite to eat. Did Kouji tell you to look after the room?"  
  
Takeshi nodded, "Yeah. He said to make sure no one would bother you and the Boss. How is he?"  
  
Ruri looked down. "Still the same." Then she sighed.  
  
Takeshi gave her an encouraging smile. "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll get better under your care. Besides, the Boss is tough, he'll get through it."  
  
Ruri smiled back. "Thanks. Anyways, could you look after Tasuki for about five minutes?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thanks." And Ruri headed off.  
  
A few minutes later, Ruri came back, thanked Takeshi and went back to caring for Tasuki.  
  
~~~  
  
That day Kouji gave orders for scouts to search the area. Then, he and Chichiri tried to persuade Ruri to take a nap, but she refused to budge from her seat. Exasperated, they gave up around dinnertime when they brought her some food and both agreed to try again the next morning.  
  
~~~  
  
That night, after refilling the bowl with cold water, Ruri returned to see Tasuki breathing a little harder. Her eyes widened and she hurried to his side. His fever seemed to be worse, but remembered the saying; "Things get worse before getting better." She hoped that he would get through the "worse" part in order to see the "getting better" part. She quickly applied the wet cloth on his forehead and wiped off the sweat.  
  
For the next several hours, Ruri watched with concern, as he steadily grew worse. He just had to get better. "Please don't leave us, Tasuki. Please don't leave me." She begged. She put her arms around him and buried her face in the blankets. 'Suzaku! Kami-sama!' She begged silently. 'Onegai! Don't take him away from us! Not yet! He still has many years to live. And I know this is selfish bit I need him, too! Please!' She continued praying, putting all her hope on faith.  
  
~~~  
  
Tasuki looked around. It was white all around him. "Am I dead?" He asked out loud.  
  
"Not yet." Replied a familiar voice.  
  
He turned to see a purple haired man walking towards him, as well as three other people. Tasuki's eyes widened. "Nuriko! Chiriko! Mitsukake! Hotohori-sama!"  
  
Nuriko smiled. "In the flesh. or rather spirit."  
  
"So I am dead."  
  
Mitsukake shook his head. "Only unconscious, but near death."  
  
"So why are you guys here?" Escortin' me?" Tasuki gave a fanged grin.  
  
Chiriko shook his head. "No, Tasuki-san."  
  
"It is not your time yet." Hotohori added.  
  
"So what the hell am I doin' here?"  
  
"Well, to kinda give you some closure." Nuriko said.  
  
Tasuki blinked, "Closure? Who cares, I'm here with you guys."  
  
Nuriko shook his head. "No. Stop thinking about the past. It can't be changed."  
  
"You think I don't fuckin' know that?!" The bandit fumed. "I could have been more help or been a better protector or fought harder or-"  
  
"It's done," Mitsukake said quietly. "We're happy. We fulfilled our destiny. You should be happy now."  
  
"How the fuck can I be happy when I let my fellow Seishi, friends, down!"  
  
"Snap out of it," Nuriko said sternly. "It was our decision. We decided to take that route. You probably couldn't have stopped us. Besides, you couldn't have known either."  
  
Chiriko gave a small smile. "Live for us by being happy Tasuki-kun." The others nodded and started to retreat. Tasuki stood where he was watching them leave.  
  
Hotohori gave an amused smile. "Besides, I think there is someone who is very adamant on you getting back."  
  
With a wave they all disappeared and Tasuki listened to a voice he just heard. 'Please, Tasuki, don't die.' He blinked, amber eyes confused. That was Ruri's voice. Did she really want him to be okay? Then reluctantly he admitted that he knew what he had to do and he headed for her voice.  
  
~~~  
  
Ruri lifted her head, face we with tears and stared at Tasuki. He was still. She checked his pulse and heartbeat. She breathed a sigh of relief, he was still alive. It seemed that the danger was past and he was going to be fine. Ruri wiped away her tears. Then, he slowly opened his eyes, stared at her for a second, and went back to sleep.  
  
'Thank you,' she prayed. The sun was peeking over the horizon again, but Ruri remained awake. She wanted to make sure Tasuki was 100% better. She got up and removed all but two blankets and put them in a pile. She sat back down and she smiled victoriously. She had prevented Death from going past her.  
  
~~~  
  
Several hours later, Ruri heard the door open and knew Chichiri and Kouji were in the room. "How is he?" Kouji asked.  
  
"He got worse during the night," she said, her back towards them.  
  
They kept silent. Was she going to give them some bad news? She got up and turned to them. "He beat it and he's going to be fine." She said with a smile.  
  
The two men gave a sigh of relief and smiled. "So he's better?" They asked.  
  
Ruri nodded. "Yup." She went over to the drawer and took out a pair of pants and a shirt. Then went over to the sleeping Tasuki and changed his shirt trying not to drool too much. After she was done, she turned to the slightly confused two. "Could you lift him up for a second so I can change the sheets?"  
  
They complied. "Ano~, Ruri-chan?" Chichiri asked, "What exactly are you doing, no da?"  
  
"I'm changing his clothes and sheets because he sweated so much. It'll smell and I don't want him to wake up smelly." She answered as she switched the sheets. When she was done, she gestured for them to put him down. Then she handed Kouji Tasuki's pants. "Put this on him while I bundle up the laundry." Kouji blinked and Ruri stared back. "You don't expect me to do it, do you?" Kouji and Chichiri sweatdropped.  
  
Ruri started bundling up the blankets and when Chichiri handed her the pants, she added that and tied the sheet. Dragging the bundle, she opened the door and pushed it out. Takeshi looked at her. She pointed to the bundle. "This is laundry. Could you take it to get them washed?"  
  
"Sure," Takeshi picked up the bundle. "Hey, how is he?"  
  
Ruri smiled, "He's fine."  
  
Takeshi smiled. "All right! I'm gonna tell the others!"  
  
Ruri went back in as Takeshi left. She stopped when she saw the two men look at her.  
  
"What do you think, Chichiri?" Kouji asked the monk.  
  
Ruri blinked, "What are you guys talking about?"  
  
Chichiri nodded, "It seems like someone needs a good rest, no da."  
  
Ruri sighed, "I'm fine, really."  
  
Kouji walked up to her and placed a hand on her cheek. "Ruri-chan. You need to rest. You did enough already. Besides, we don't want you to go and get sick, too."  
  
Ruri looked down. "I'm fine." Then she looked up, Why don't you guys go eat breakfast first and then come back. When you do, I'll go rest, okay?"  
  
Kouji looked at Chichiri and the blue haired monk nodded. "Sounds reasonable, no da."  
  
When the two men left, Ruri plopped down onto the chair. She was tired. More tired than they probably knew. But she wasn't going to leave until Tasuki woke up. Ruri leaned on the bed and rested her chin on her hands. She really did love everything about Tasuki. She forced her eyes to stay open several times, but they eventually closed, being overtaken by sleep.  
  
~~~  
  
He opened his eyes slowly. He felt weak, but nothing a little food and walking wouldn't cure. Tasuki tried to get out of the blankets but it was a little difficult. He looked down and his amber eyes saw the reason why he couldn't get out of the covers easily. Ruri was leaning on the covers and sleeping peacefully. He slowly sat up, not wanting to wake her up. From the looks of it, she hadn't slept for days. But what made her stay up for so long? He blinked, 'Was she caring for me the whole time I was sick?' He looked down at her and saw a tendril of hair covering her face. With his hand, he gently swept it back and Ruri didn't even move.  
  
The door opened and Tasuki looked up to see Chichiri and Kouji enter. Kouji's eyes lightened, "Hey! You're up!" Kouji paused when he saw his best friend glare at him. Chichiri pointed to the sleeping figure and Kouji understood. "So she decided to sleep after all."  
  
Chichiri went over to Ruri and picked her up gently. "I'll take her to her room, no da. I'll also get some food for you, no da."  
  
Tasuki nodded and watched him leave. Kouji then plopped himself down and grinned, "So how does it feel to be living again?"  
  
~~~  
  
Chichiri stepped out and saw someone walking down the hall. "Ano, could you get some food for Tasuki-kun, no da?"  
  
The man smiled, "No problem!"  
  
Chichiri nodded and continued to Ruri's room. He gently set her on the bed and pulled the covers over her. He placed a hand on her forehead. "Strong." He quietly left.  
  
~~~  
  
Tasuki was eating ravenously while only half-listening to Kouji. He was thinking about Ruri and wondering if she was okay. When he knew Kouji stopped talking, he asked a question. "How long was she looking after me?"  
  
Kouji thought for a moment., "About two days and two nights," he answered.  
  
"Did you guys take shifts?"  
  
At that Kouji sweatdropped, "Well, not really. She kinda stayed here the whole time."  
  
"What?!" Tasuki pounded his fist on the table. "What if she got sick or somethin'? Why did you let her do that?!"  
  
A knock came from the door. "Come in!" Tasuki barked still glaring at the sweatdropping blue haired bandit. "Well? Why?"  
  
"Because she was stubborn, no da. We tried to get her to rest but she refused, no da." Tasuki opened his mouth to ask how he knew what he asked, but Chichiri cut him off. "I could hear you from the hall, no da."  
  
Tasuki then sighed. "Damn stubborn woman." He looked at the monk again. "How is she?"  
  
"She's fine, no da." He went over and sat at the table. "She's sleeping. I don't think she slept at all since you fell ill, no da. At any rate, I should go now that I know you're all right, no da." The two bandits nodded and Chichiri left the room.  
  
'I better take the short cut, no da.' Chichiri then put on his kesa and disappeared under it. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The characters of Fushigi Yuugi do not belong to me. They belong to Yuu Watase-san. So please don't sue me. Unless you want textbooks as your settlement.  
  
Author's note: So far the most action packed chapter that I wrote. ^.^ And unlike previous chapters, I hope didn't go to fast. It was very interesting to write. I hope you all enjoy it!  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Tasuki finally had a little time to himself. After he got up, he did nothing but walk around the grounds and have his men say how relieved they were that he was fine. He walked down the hall and stopped in front of Ruri's room. Slowly, he opened the door and entered, making sure not to wake the girl. Tasuki looked around. He hadn't been in the room ever since he showed her the first day. It was a fairly neat room, the only thing messy was the table. Books, and papers were strewn everywhere. He went over to it and stared at a couple which was draw on the top paper. Several had writing on it and several had pictures on them. He glanced at Ruri, whose back was towards him, and then picked up a piece of paper. His eyes widened. It was a picture of him and Kouji laughing. He picked up another paper and it was a picture of Chichiri meditating. Some pictures were of them and others were of the other Seishi.  
  
Several minutes later, he set the pictures down and sat next to the bed. Ruri stirred and turned over so that she was now facing the bandit. He looked at her for several minutes and sighed. 'Why the hell are ya doin' so much for me? And I can't do anything to repay you.' He glared at the sleeping girl. 'Stupid women. Always being shy and over-emotional or aggressive, sly and damn violent.' Then he smirked. 'But some are pretty kind and good, but they're still sly.' He gently touched Ruri's face and whispered, "I promise you Ruri. I'll make it up to ya. You helped save my life and I intend to repay you." He got up quietly and left.  
  
~~~  
  
The next day, Ruri awoke to the delicious scent of food. She gave a long, lazy stretch… and hit someone. "Itai!" She opened her eyes to see what hit. Beside her, Takeshi was holding his face.  
  
"Gah! Takeshi!" Ruri jumped slightly, "You really have to stop doing that."  
  
Takeshi rubbed his face. "I think you're right."  
  
Ruri smiled and sat up, "Well, where's my food?" Takeshi looked at her questioningly. "The only reason I got up was because I smelled food!"  
  
Takeshi sweatdropped and laughed. "It's right here, little onna." He pointed to the food and Ruri quickly sat down and started eating. Takeshi sat in front of her.  
  
Ruri swallowed her food and pointed at the young bandit with her chopsticks. "Are you going to keep calling me 'little onna'?"  
  
He smirked, "Why not? It fits."  
  
Ruri mockingly glared at him and flicked a rice grain at him. It landed smack in the middle of his head. He looked at it and there was a funny silence. Then, Ruri burst out laughing. Takeshi had an "oi" look on his face. He picked it off and flicked back at the laughing girl. It landed on her cheek and Ruri paused with Takeshi laughing. Then she smirked.  
  
"You forget Takeshi-san. I have a whole bowl of rice while you have nothing."  
  
Takeshi smirked back. "That may be so. Demo! I can use the ones you throw at me for my ammunition. And no matter what, you're our… little… onna."  
  
Ruri sighed and laughed. "You win, you win!"  
  
"Of course."  
  
She flicked another grain of rice. "Oi, watch it. Don't get cocky."  
  
"Of course." They both laughed.  
  
~~~  
  
Later that day, Ruri left her room and decided to take a walk outside. She wanted to get some fresh air after sleeping for almost a whole day.  
  
The grounds were empty that day because most of them were out raiding or scouting. Ruri was a little annoyed because she didn't get to go, but it wasn't much of a loss. It was a time for her to be alone and love every minute of it.  
  
~~~  
  
It was a good haul. Everyone was quickly walking back to the stronghold. Tasuki and Kouji were smirking at the successful looting and couldn't wait to see what to keep.  
  
The band reached the entrance of the stronghold and saw that the remaining men were out there to greet them. Everyone cheered when they saw each other and the remaining men helped the others with the loot. Tasuki handed a bag to one of the men when Ruri went up to him.  
  
"Ne, how are you feeling?" She asked. Tasuki turned to her and blinked. "Daijoubu? I'm just wondering if you're feeling okay since you left shortly after recovering."  
  
"Daijoubu! It'll take more than a fever to take down the leader of the Mt. Reikaku bandits!" The men who heard Tasuki cheered and Ruri sweatdropped.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to know," Ruri gave a small smile, "At any rate, I don't want you to get sick again."  
  
Takeshi heard her and winked. "It's so touching that you care so much. That's why…" Ruri gave him a look, "you're out little onna!"  
  
Ruri got red and facefaulted while the men laughed. But she quickly recovered and stomped towards Takeshi. "Omae o korosu!" Then she punched the young bandit high in the sky.  
  
Tasuki sweatdropped. "Where the fuck does she get all that strength?" He mumbled to himself.  
  
~~~  
  
Several days passed and Ruri was having more fun that before. She was hanging with the men, spending time with Tasuki, Kouji and Takeshi, and just enjoying being outside. Spending time with Tasuki, Kouji and Takeshi always resulted in someone getting hurt, usually by Ruri and talking. Day by day, Ruri had the change to know more about Tasuki and Tasuki did the same, much to the amusement of Kouji.  
  
This particular day was a beautiful afternoon. The sun was shining brightly, not a cloud in the sky and Ruri was loving it. It was the perfect weather. She wore a tank top, a shirt over the tank and a long skirt with her hair loose. She was taking a walk wondering about what to give Tasuki as a birthday present. She heard from Kouji that it was coming up. She wanted it to be special and meaningful. She stopped and looked around her. She was at the edge of the forest with the stronghold some distance away.  
  
'As long as I can see the building, I'll be fine.' She took off her shirt and hung it on a branch. "Just in case." With a bounce, she entered the forest.  
  
~~~  
  
Several men were creeping in the forest and spotted the girl. They went to tell their leader.  
  
"Are you sure it's her?" the leader asked.  
  
They nodded. Segetsu grinned evilly. He vaguely remembered the girl and telling about them to Genrou. It was all because of her. Luckily Kencho gave them a second chance. "It's payback little bitch. And it's gonna be one hell of a payback.  
  
~~~  
  
Ruri bent down to examine and smell a flower. 'I'm glad I decided to take a walk in the forest. It's so beautiful,' she thought. Several twigs cracked and Ruri whirled around, "Who's there?!" More cracking was heard and Ruri's eyes darted back and forth. She started to walk away, but shadows appeared all around her, preventing her from escaping.  
  
Ruri glared at the shadows, eyes cold, "Who the hell are you? And what do you want from me?"  
  
"Revenge." A voice growled. One shadow stepped forward and Ruri's eyes widened.  
  
"You!"  
  
"That's right," Segetsu leered at her. He nodded and someone grabbed her from behind.  
  
Ruri screamed, "Let go!" Before she could scream anymore, a hand clamped over her mouth.  
  
Segetsu stood in front of her and touched her cheek, ignoring the glare. "Now I call this situation being in my favor. Not only am I getting my revenge, but I also hurt Genrou where it hurts the most. It's convenient to see that Kencho's plans fit in perfectly with mine." With a cruel laugh, his hands traveled down her body.  
  
~~~  
  
Tasuki looked around. Where the hell could this damn girl be? He just finished having lunch and she still didn't show up, which was very unusual for her. She always told someone if she was going to be gone for a long period of time. "Oi! Ruri!" He called out. "Where the fuck are ya?!" He kept walking.  
  
~~~  
  
Ruri closed her eyes and kicked back, hoping to hit her target. The man immediately gasped and fell to the ground, telling Ruri that she did hit her mark. The minute she was free, she slapped Segetsu and started running.  
  
"Get her!" Several men went after her. It didn't take long for them to catch up to Ruri. One grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She went flying to the ground and gasped at the impact. The man still holding her, yanked her up. Getting her bearings back, Ruri punched the man holding her and started running again. A man stepped in her way. She skidded to a stop and turned the other way, running in that direction. But another man stepped in her way and she was forced to skid to another stop. She turned but her ankle collapsed, and she fell. Ruri yelped in pain as someone grabbed her by her hair. "Get the fuck off of me! Let me go now!" Her ankle was throbbing and she started swinging her arms.  
  
Segetsu stopped one of her arms. "We'll let go once you're suitably punished," he sneered. Her grabbed her top but Ruri lashed out with her other arm and scratched his face. Segetsu held his face, angrily crying out. Then, Ruri elbowed the man holding her. And when he let go, she started to run, ignoring the protests from her ankle. Segetsu looked at the running girl and gestured to the other to get her. Three parallel red lines could be seen on his face.  
  
She was then tripped and she fell on her hands and knees. This time two men grabbed each of her arms and forced her up. Segetsu walked over, lifted her face and gave a resounding slap. A trickle of blood trailed down her mouth and Segetsu laughed.  
  
"It's time for your punishment." His hands slowly went towards her but she clamped onto his finger and bit hard until she tasted blood. Segetsu pulled back his hand and glared at the girl. "You bitch. Now you'll really pay."  
  
Ruri spit out the blood. "I'm not the easy."  
  
"With an evil glint Segetsu drew a knife and Ruri's eyes widened. He slashed down her top causing it to open and a cut to form on her chest. Ruri winced in pain and tried to struggle out of the grip of the two men. Another slap went across her face and her hair fell over half her face. He then cut down her skirt and across. He yanked the material, making it rip and revealed blood running down her left thigh. Ruri inwardly shivered as she had an idea of what was going to happen.  
  
Segetsu nodded and the men holding her started to force her down.  
  
With her thoughts of what was going to happen confirmed, Ruri started screaming, yelling, and struggling. "Iya! Let go! Hanashite! Someone help!"  
  
Segetsu leered down at her and gave a malicious grin. He saw fear in those brown eyes, fear of him. He ran his hand up and down her body, peeling away the rest of her clothes.  
  
"IYA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!" Ruri struggled even more. Her cuts stung and her ankle ached every time she moved it. She didn't care though. She had to get away. "DON'T TOUCH ME! STAY AWAY!! TASUKI~~~!! HELP ME~~!!!!"  
  
Segetsu then punched the side of her head, dazing her, and laughed cruelly. "Ya shouldn't have strayed girl. No one's comin' to save you. You're at my mercy."  
  
~~~  
  
Tasuki was getting annoyed. He still hasn't found Ruri yet and he was getting worried. 'Where the fuck is she?' The bandit ran his hand through his hair and looked around. Something caught his eye. Something fluttering. He went over to get a closer look and found it to be a shirt. "Hold on. This is Ruri's shirt. What's it doing all the way out here?" He then heard it. A desperate cry. It couldn't have been her. Tasuki took several steps into the forest, listening carefully. Then, he heard it again. "DON'T TOUCH ME!"  
  
Tasuki broke out into a run, "Fuck! It's Ruri!"  
  
"TASUKI~~~~~~!! HELP ME!!!"  
  
With a burst of speed the Suzaku Seishi headed towards the girl. He stopped when he arrived at the scene. Several men were laughing and watching something. Tasuki took a closer look and saw a man lying over someone with two men beside him. An even closer look, he saw a wave of dark hair. His amber eyes flashed and he brandished his tessen. "Get the fuck off of her right now," he said in a very dangerous, low voice.  
  
Segetsu turned his head to see the leader of the Mt. Reikaku bandits. "Well, Genrou, here to save your bitch?" He forced Ruri up. "Well, here she is."  
  
One look at Ruri and Tasuki's eyes filled with rage. She completely naked with scrapes bruises and cuts all over her body. She only slightly struggled and there was a dazed look on her face.  
  
"You fuckin' bastards!!" Tasuki yelled. "I'll kill you!" With that he attacked the men. "LEKKA SHINEN~!" A wave of flames swept over the men and several went down. Using his speed as an advantage, Tasuki quickly took out the rest of the men, one by one leaving Segetsu left standing.  
  
Tasuki stood in front of Segetsu. "Give me the girl now!" He yelled, baring his fangs.  
  
Segetsu gloated. "What're you gonna do about it? You're not going to do anything to hurt your bitch." To prove his point, he ran his hand down her body, watching Tasuki shake with rage.  
  
"You fuckin' bastard! If you weren't such a fuckin' wimp, you'd actually fight me, instead of hiding behind a girl. I'm sure every fuckin' woman in the country can kick your ass." Tasuki smirked, rage still flickering in his eyes.  
  
"NANI?!" Segetsu bellowed. "You'll pay for that remark!"  
  
Ruri was starting to regain consciousness and saw everything blurry. She though she saw a glimpse of orange, bit didn't have time to think. She was suddenly shoved violently aside and her head made contact with a tree. She cried out in pain before everything went black.  
  
Tasuki heard her cry out and saw her slump to the ground, face hidden by her hair. Glaring at Segetsu, who was gloating, fire burned in the Seishi's eyes. Gathering his chi, Tasuki brandished his tessen and yelled, "LEKKA SHINEN~~!!!" A wave of fire flew toward Segetsu who saw the flames but was late in jumping out of the way. When the flames died down, Segetsu's left side was brunt. Tasuki ran towards him and Segetsu raised his sword, and then brought it down when Tasuki came closer. At the last minute Tasuki moved to the side, folded his tessen and swung as hard as he could at Segetsu's head.  
  
Segetsu's eyes glazed over and fell hard on the ground. A trickle of blood streamed out. Tasuki glared at the body and few moments longer, catching his breath. Then he felt a sting on his right arm and saw a small cut. All the anger and rage slowly left him and he turned around to Ruri.  
  
He quickly went over to her and knelt down next to her. He eyes glinted in anger. 'Dammit! I should've kept a closer eye on her! Baka!'  
  
Luckily, Ruri didn't have too many major injuries. Brushing her hair from her face revealed a bump on the head and a sprained ankle and two major cuts. The rest were minor scratches and bruises.  
  
Tasuki removed his jacket and wrapped in around Ruri. He then took her shirt he found and wrapped it around her ankle. Then he gently took her in her arms and started to the stronghold. When he was out of the forest, he started running. "Don't worry Ruri, you're gonna be fine." He said. 


	7. chapter 7

Disclaimer: The characters of Fushigi Yuugi do not belong to me. They belong to Yuu Watase-san. So please don't sue me. Unless you want textbooks as your settlement.  
  
Author's note: Minna-san! Good news, I found three chapters on my disk. But after that, the rest is at home, gomen. But here's what happens afterwards. Too mushy? I have not idea ^^;; I hope you all enjoy!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
At the stronghold, Kouji and several men were outside, resting and chilling. They all stood, however, when they saw Tasuki running up carrying someone in his arms. Tasuki came closer and they all started and anxiously waited for Tasuki to get with a distance to talk to him.  
  
"Oi, Genrou. What happened to her?" Kouji asked.  
  
Tasuki had a grim face. "Take a couple of men and go into the forest. You'll see several men down. I don't have a fuckin' clue if they're alive or not, but if they are, finish 'em off. Then get rid of the bodies."  
  
Kouji nodded and faced the men who were there, "You guys are comin' with me." Kouji then turned to Tasuki but he was already going inside. The blue haired bandit shook his head and headed to the direction Tasuki told them to go. 'What the hell happened Genrou? I better get an explanation when I get back.'  
  
~~~  
  
Tasuki walked down the hall, heading towards Ruri's room. When the rest of the men saw the look on his face, they quickly jumped out of the way. And when they saw that it was Ruri he was carrying in his arms, their eyes narrowed. They looked on as Tasuki rounded the corner.  
  
"Oi, what the hell happened?" One whispered. The other shrugged and they continued on for the day, wondering what happened to Ruri. Deciding to wait for Kouji or Takeshi to tell them what happened.  
  
Takeshi was coming from the other direction when he was Tasuki carrying Ruri to her room. His eyes widened. "O- oi. Boss. What happened?" He quickly opened the door for Tasuki.  
  
Tasuki entered and set Ruri in her bed. He turned to Takeshi, "Get me some bandages, some poultice, a bowl of water, and a cloth." Takeshi nodded and quickly left. Tasuki turned to the fireplace and unsheathed his tessen. "Lekka Shinen." A warm fire sprung up and lit the room. He then rummaged through her bag and found a long short-sleeved button down shirt. He also got a panty and quickly dressed her. When he put her shirt on, he made sure to only button the buttons starting from the middle down, so the cut on her chest could be attended to.  
  
Takeshi entered the room with the stuff Tasuki wanted and set it on the table. Tasuki then picked up the cloth, dipped it in the water and started to clean Ruri's wounds.  
  
"Oi, Boss, what happened to Ruri? She looks pretty beat up."  
  
Tasuki gently dabbed at Ruri's face. "It was those bastards who were stealin' from us."  
  
"What did they want from her?"  
  
"I guess they fuckin' saw her tell me what they were up to. They wanted revenge. They were about to fuckin' rape her."  
  
Takeshi bolted up, "NANI?!"  
  
"Keep it down, aho! Anyway, thank Suzaku I was able to make it on time and save her."  
  
"Yeah. Do you need anything else?" Tasuki shook his head. "Then I'll be goin'."  
  
Tasuki turned to the young bandit. "Thanks."  
  
"Just take good care of her, Boss." Takeshi winked and left to tell the others.  
  
Tasuki wiped the blood from Ruri's cut of her chest. "Baka," he said quietly but vehemently. "Why the fuck did you have to go into the forest by yourself? If you would have fuckin' got raped or even worse, I would never have forgiven myself! You damn woman, thinkin' that you can do anything. That's why I hate women!" Tasuki paused and gently cleaned her arms. Then he gave a small chuckle. "Chichiri was right though. I don't hate you." He started to clean her leg in silence. When he got to her ankle, he set the cloth down and reached for the bandage. Gently taking her ankle in his hands, he started wrapping it. "You got pretty beat up, Ruri. But at least you didn't break anything."  
  
When he finished wrapping her ankle, Kouji came into the room with Takeshi right behind. "Genrou, is the story true?"  
  
Tasuki looked at them and nodded. He took the bandage and poultice and started tending to the bump on her head.  
  
"Was it Segetsu and the other bodies the ones who did that to her?"  
  
Tasuki nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"Dammit! Why didn't ya save me one or two to kill?! They were all practically dead by the time we got there."  
  
"Save it for the bastard bandits who're runnin' the show. If it wasn't for them, none of this would've happened." He smeared the poultice on the cut on her leg and started to bandage it.  
  
Ruri stirred and opened her eyes slowly and saw a blur. Her head was pounding. She blinked slowly several times and slowly felt something on her thigh when feeling came back to her. She lifted her head to see someone's hand on her thigh. Ruri then looked around and saw two more people. She shot up and scrambled away from them, "Stay away from me!" She said in a quivering voice. The closest one went towards her. Ignoring all the pain from her injuries, she backed away. "Stay back! Don't hurt me anymore! Just stay away!!" Hands landed on her shoulder and she screamed.  
  
"Ruri!" The voice said. "Ruri! It's me! It's me, Tasuki!"  
  
Ruri stopped screaming and took a good look at the man. She saw the orange hair and ambers eyes, and knew it was he. She looked behind Tasuki and saw that it was Kouji and Takeshi. She knew they wouldn't hurt her, but still, she shook in fear.  
  
Tasuki looked back at the two and they nodded. "We'll be outside if you need anything," Kouji said. Then the two left quietly.  
  
Tasuki looked back at Ruri. She had her head down and her hair would have covered her face if it weren't bandaged. She was also shaking so much it was visible. He remained where he was, hands on her shoulder, and started speaking. "Daijoubu Ruri. Listen, I'm not good at the comforting thing, but listen to me. You're safe. No one's going to hurt you here. I'm not going to hurt you. I'll protect you. I promise this will never happen again."  
  
Ruri looked up and Tasuki's eyes filled with sympathetic tears. She was crying with tears spilling down her cheeks continuously and in them revealed immense hurt and fear. She drew her knees to her chest and buried her face in her hands.  
  
"I- I- I was raped! I'm nothing! I'm so unclean and I've been degraded! I'm not worthy of anyone anymore! Something was ripped away from me and I can't get it back anymore!"  
  
Tasuki slightly shook her. "Ruri, stop! Dammit, stop!" He sighed. "Look at me, Ruri." After a while, Ruri slowly brought her tear-stained face up and looked at Tasuki. He took a deep breath. "You weren't raped, Ruri." Ruri's eyes widened, tears still spilling down her face. "I got there just in time and I was able to save you. No one raped you."  
  
"Honto?" Ruri asked quietly.  
  
"Aa." Tasuki looked straight in her eyes.  
  
"You're not lying?"  
  
Tasuki gave her a stern look, "I would never lie about something this important."  
  
"You lied about not being Tasuki to Miaka and them." Ruri pointed out.  
  
Tasuki sweatdropped. "That doesn't count. They didn't need me right away. Besides, you're more important to me right now. And I'm telling you, you weren't raped." At the moment, Tasuki was able to see how many emotions can show in someone's eyes in a matter of seconds. Because at the moment, Ruri's eyes went from fear, incredulous, doubt, surprise, disbelief and relief in a matter of seconds. She flung herself into Tasuki's arms and started crying. Tasuki held her tightly and comforted her. A few tears trickled down his face. Not only of sympathy but of anger as well.  
  
~~~  
  
Kouji and Takeshi were in the dining hall, just sitting. Several men surrounded them, pelting them with questions.  
  
"Oi, did Ruri really get attacked in the woods?"  
  
"Where are those bastards?"  
  
"What the hell did they want from her?"  
  
Kouji stood up. "Listen up you morons. I'm gonna tell the story as it was once and that's it. Ruri was attacked by the other bandit gang here in the mountains. Apparently, they found out that she was the one who told 'em off. Nothing serious happened to her, except for her injuries. Now I know we're fond of her and we're going to get revenge for her sake. That's why we need to find their hideout." He pointed to some men. "I know you're trying your hardest but this is top priority right now. We gotta find their base. Got it? For our country and Ruri!"  
  
A chorus of "OH~!'s" filled the room.  
  
~~~  
  
Tasuki held Ruri until she stopped crying and fell asleep. He laid her down gently and looked at the cut on her chest. It was still bleeding a little and he wiped the cut and very carefully he dressed the wound.  
  
There was a slight knock on the door and Tasuki went to open it. When he did, he saw Kouji.  
  
"How is she?" The blue-haired bandit asked.  
  
Tasuki ran his hand through his hair. "I think she's a little better."  
  
Kouji sighed of relief and his attention was brought to Tasuki's arm. "Oi, Genrou. Did you take a hit?"  
  
Tasuki glanced at the wound and shrugged. "It's no big deal. It's just a small cut."  
  
Kouji shook his head. "Here, I'll take care of it for ya. Go sit down."  
  
Tasuki did as he was told and took off his shirt. Kouji cleaned and dressed the wound as Tasuki kept looking over at Ruri. Kouji grinned. "Ya know… she's not going to disappear anytime soon."  
  
The Seishi glared at him, "I know that."  
  
Kouji smirked, "Ya fell hard, didn't ya?"  
  
"Just shut the hell up."  
  
Ruri stirred and gave a small groan. They both turned to her but she didn't seem to get worse.  
  
"Oi, ya want me to get the doctor?" Kouji asked.  
  
Tasuki shook his head. "No, I'm gonna take care of her. It's nothing I can't handle."  
  
Kouji shrugged, "Okay. I got the guys on the search for the other gang and they were filled in on what happened." Tasuki nodded. "I'm gonna turn in now. I'll see ya in the morning." He gave one last waved and quietly left.  
  
Tasuki looked back down at the sleeping girl. He gently pulled back her hair and stared at her. Her bruises and cuts showed visibly on her face but nothing that would leave a scar. Later, he fell asleep, leaning on the bed.  
  
~~~  
  
He woke up. Something was wrong. Tasuki looked at Ruri. She was restless, moving around. Tasuki felt her forehead, but she didn't have a fever. A helpless cry left her lips and Tasuki realized that she was having a nightmare. He gently started to shake her. "Oi, Ruri. Ruri! Wake up!"  
  
"Tame!" She cried out. She shot her arm up seeming to be trying to grab something.  
  
Tasuki shook her harder. "Oi, wake up! You're having a nightmare!"  
  
Ruri's eyes flew open and quickly focused. She turned to see Tasuki's face filled with concern. "Tasuki?"  
  
Relief washed over him and he nodded.  
  
"It was a dream?"  
  
Tasuki nodded, "Aa."  
  
No one's going to hurt me?"  
  
"Yeah. Now try and get some sleep."  
  
Ruri nodded and closed her eyes. Seconds later, she opened them. "Will you stay here with me please?"  
  
Tasuki silently nodded and Ruri went back to sleep. He watched her several minutes, then got up and went to the window. He was angry. Angry at himself and those bastards. Before this happened, she was so confident in looking after herself. She would never hesitate to go off by herself, insisting she would be fine. And now to her helpless and scared was heartbreaking. 'I fucked up again! I should've looked after her better! Dammit!' He looked over to the now peacefully sleeping Ruri. 'I'll make it up to ya.' Then he stopped. Why was he so worried for her anyway? The last girl he worried over was Miaka. But that was because she was the Miko and, he admitted to himself, because he may have had some feelings for her. And then in came this girl from another world. Totally different from Miaka's world. He would always remember those eyes. A sparkling brown filled with emotion. 'Can it be,' he thought, 'Am I in love with her?'  
  
Tasuki thought back from the beginning and remember the moments with her and then without her. Every time they were together, it felt right. Something always happened. She somehow brightened his day, except for the occasional abuse, and gave him encouragement. He blinked; somehow she wriggled her way into his heart and knew she was there to stay. He didn't seem to mind either. A small smile played at his mouth when he remembered what Takeshi called her. "She may be our little onna," he whispered to himself. "But whether they like it or not, she's my little onna." He chuckled. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The characters of Fushigi Yuugi do not belong to me. They belong to Yuu Watase-san. So please don't sue me. Unless you want textbooks as your settlement.  
  
Author's note: Gomen, minna-san. I lied. This chapter will be the last one for a while. ^^;; I read over what I had and found that the next chapter isn't entirely finished so~ I won't be posting for a while. But I didn't put two up ^^ so that's something, ne? Anyway, Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
She woke up to a shining sun and squinted. She groaned and tried to go back to sleep. Her body ached all over and she didn't want to move. Her head hurt, too.  
  
"Ya might as well get up."  
  
Ruri groaned again and forced herself to sit up. Tasuki went over to help her up.  
  
"Ohayo, Tasuki," Ruri said in a tired voice.  
  
Tasuki smirked. "You're a little late on that. It's afternoon."  
  
"Oh… well, then… konnichiwa."  
  
Tasuki blinked and laughed, "I see you're better."  
  
Ruri gave a small smile. "I guess so."  
  
Tasuki patted her head. "I know you are." Ruri's face turned red and Tasuki grinned. "So are ya hungry? I'll get ya some food."  
  
"Actually, I want to take a bath."  
  
Tasuki nodded, "Ok. I'll get a bath ready for you."  
  
"Arigato."  
  
Several minutes later, a bath was made ready behind a folding screen.  
  
Tasuki looked at Ruri. "Do you need any help?"  
  
Ruri shook her head. "Could you just put my clothes and some bandages next to the bath and help me over there?"  
  
Tasuki looked at her quizzically. "I could you help you with the bandages." He saw Ruri's eyes panic for a second before she closed her eyes. He mentally beat himself. 'Jackass,' he told himself.  
  
'It's Tasuki. Only Tasuki. He wouldn't do anything to harm you.' She thought to herself. With that mentality she opened her eyes. "Thanks but I want to do this," she placed a hand on her chest, "by myself."  
  
Tasuki nodded, "Sure." And he helped Ruri over to the bath. He turned to leave.  
  
"Ne, Tasuki?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Could you stay in the room with me?" Tasuki sweatdropped. "Not with me here, but just in the room?"  
  
Tasuki put a hand on her shoulder. "Still a little jumpy, huh?" Ruri looked down and nodded. "No problem. I'll have them bring some food while you take a bath."  
  
"Arigato." She started to turn but turned back. "You can wait over there at the table." Tasuki gave her a look and Ruri gave a small smile.  
  
He went over to the door to ask for some food as Ruri carefully and slowly lowered herself into the bath. She didn't bother to tie her hair back because her arms ached. As she leaned back, Ruri sighed and watched as her hair float on the water in front of her. She felt every muscle in her body relax and the soreness leave. She sighed again.  
  
"Oi. Daijoubu ka?" She heard Tasuki ask on the other side of the screen.  
  
"Eh? Hai." Ruri was thankful that Tasuki couldn't see her blushing face. She relaxed again. 'A good bath is always welcome.' She looked at her cuts and bruises. 'I should thank Tasuki for saving me and taking care of me.' She smiled.  
  
~~~  
  
Tasuki brought in the tray of food and set it on the table, removing all her papers and such first. He sat down with his back towards the screen. He had a pensive look on his face, which was rare for the red- haired bandit. Now that he knew he loved her, what was he supposed to do? 'Do I tell her? Do I talk to her about it? Shit, this is so fuckin' annoying! What the hell am I supposed to do?!' His amber eyes flickered in annoyance. 'Damn women. If it's not one thing it's another. I guess I'll talk to her, I just have to find the right time. So I guess I go on like normal.'  
  
A splash of water cut his train of thought and he quickly looked over to see if anything happened to Ruri. The Seishi's eyes widened and a faint blush settled across his face. Through the folding screen he saw the silhouette of Ruri's body slowly coming up from the bath. He became mesmerized as he traced the outline of her body. Every curve and movement he saw, he memorized.  
  
THUMP and a short yelp snapped Tasuki back to reality and rushed over to Ruri.  
  
She was dressed and in her robe, crumpled on the floor, silently gasping in pain. "Ita-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta~i."  
  
"Oi, daijoubu? What the hell happened?" Tasuki asked.  
  
Ruri slowly sat up and looked up at Tasuki. "I tried to walk over to the table, but I kinda fell."  
  
Tasuki stifled a laugh and gently helped her up. "If ya don't be careful you'll reopen your wounds." He set her on the bed and started look at her leg and head. She had bandaged up the wound on her chest. No matter how carefully and gently he bandaged up the cut of her leg, he could feel her quiver. Looking at her eyes, though, she was being brave about it. Then he looked at her ankle, the swelling was still a bit bad and he quickly wrapped it. When he went to look at her head, she backed up a little.  
  
He looked at her. "Don't worry."  
  
Ruri gave a shaky nod. Tasuki looked at the bump on her head and saw that it was much better. A smaller bandage would do. While he put on the bandage, Ruri stared straight ahead trying not the think about it. 'Tasuki's not going to do anything. Why should you be afraid of him? You know him. And he won't do anything.'  
  
"There. Finished." Tasuki said.  
  
"Arigato."  
  
"Why don't ya eat something? I made sure this was waiting for you." Tasuki pointed to the food.  
  
"I'm- I'm not that hungry," Ruri said quietly.  
  
"Listen, you need to eat something. Or else you won't get better."  
  
"De-demo…… I don't think I can really eat anything right now."  
  
Tasuki sighed and picked up some rice with the chopsticks, "At least eat a couple bites." He held it up for her. Ruri looked at him, at the rice, and then back at Tasuki. She slowly opened her mouth and Tasuki popped the rice in her mouth. "There." And when she finished swallowing her bite, Tasuki had another chopstick full ready for her.  
  
This time Ruri smiled, "You know I do know how to feed myself."  
  
"Yeah, but I don't trust you. This way I know you're going to eat something."  
  
After half a bowl, Ruri shook her head. "Tasuki, I really can't eat anymore."  
  
Tasuki put down the chopsticks. "No problem."  
  
Ruri slowly climbed into bed and lied down. "Ne, Tasuki. Arigato, for everything. And I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused."  
  
Tasuki closed his eyes. "It's alright. And you didn't cause any trouble. That gang was bound to make trouble. You just happened to be in their way."  
  
Ruri sat up, "Demo…"  
  
Tasuki stopped her before she said anything else. "It's the least I can do, ok? You haven't been trouble and it's no big deal. You helped me so I'm helping you." Tasuki smirked.  
  
Ruri gave a small smile and closed her eyes. "But still… arigato."  
  
~~~  
  
Several days went by and Ruri's wounds were healing slowly. Most of her cuts and bruises and the bump on her head had completely healed. Her two cuts were still there but as a light line and her ankle was half the size of what it was.  
  
One morning, Tasuki and Ruri were sitting at the table, Ruri eating breakfast, having mixed feeling that she was finally going to be able to get out of the room. All the bandits were men. And Ruri was still slightly frightened when Kouji and Takeshi were in the room with Tasuki.  
  
Tasuki watched Ruri as she slowly ate her food. He knew that she was thinking about leaving the room that day. And he figured that it would be hard on her. He ordered all the men to take it easy with Ruri and for not all of them to be in one place all at once. He was going to help her trust again. "Don't worry Ruri," he said all of a sudden.  
  
Ruri looked up in surprise, "Eh?"  
  
"I'm gonna be with you the whole time. You don't have to worry. Remember, I'll protect you."  
  
Ruri gave a thankful smile. "Arigato."  
  
A knock came at the door. "Konnichiwa! Who's there? It's Kouji, best friend of Genrou and Ruri-chan. May I come in? Sure!" He opened the door, "Arigato."  
  
"Yo," Tasuki greeted his best friend.  
  
"Hi Kouji," Ruri said, quietly.  
  
Koji's smile softened. "Hey Ruri-chan. Still shook up?" He sat down at the table across from her. "You'll get over it soon. I know you will." Kouji winked. "You're strong."  
  
Ruri gave a small smile. "Thanks. How've you been?"  
  
"Pretty good," the blue-haired bandit replied. He dug through his pockets and pulled something out. "Close your eyes." He instructed her.  
  
Ruri pulled back and her eyes widened. Tasuki smacked hi best friend over the head. "Baka! What the hell is wrong with you?!"  
  
"My bad! Sorry! I'm not going to do anything! I just want to give her something." He turned to Ruri, "Suman. Hold out your hand."  
  
Slowly, Ruri did so, a little suspicious. Kouji placed something cold in her hands and Ruri took a look. Here eyes widened. "Kirei~." In her hands was the most beautiful pair of earrings she's ever seen. They were gold and of a small yet delicate bird that was perched on a pearl. She looked at Kouji, "But why?"  
  
"We're just glad you're safe. A token of friendship." Kouji said.  
  
Ruri got up and slowly hobbled towards Kouji until she was right in front of him. "Arigato," she said. She then hugged him.  
  
Kouji was a little surprised that she was hugging him but he hugged back. "I told ya," he said. "You're strong." They pulled away and she smiled.  
  
Tasuki watched what was happening. 'Remind me to get you a huge bottle of sake later Kouji.' He said to himself. Then figuring that they might as well take her out, he stood up. "Hey, Ruri, are you ready?"  
  
Ruri turned to Tasuki and slowly nodded, "Hai. Might as well hurry up."  
  
"Like you can hurry up," Tasuki commented. "Because of your ankle, you're a freakin' slug."  
  
"I resent that comment." Ruri said. "That's an exaggeration."  
  
"Fine, then, you're as slow as a turtle." Ruri stuck out her tongue at Tasuki and Kouji sweatdropped. Then Tasuki stuck out his tongue and then laughed. "At least you still have your sense of humor."  
  
Kouji blinked. Hearing Genrou say something like that was pretty rare. Kouji smiled. 'It seems he finally realized it. Hehe.'  
  
The three of them then headed out the door. As they were walking through the halls Ruri saw several of the men and when they saw her they smiled. She smiled back but the whole time she was holding on to Tasuki's arm. After several minutes and encountering more of the men, Ruri was annoyed at herself. 'This is stupid,' she thought. 'These guys aren't going to hurt me. Some of them are practically harmless! Just because of the stupid incident, I'm suddenly afraid of men. Well, for good reason, I guess but still! I like hanging out with these guys. I'm going to overcome this today.'  
  
"Hey, Ruri, ya wanna go outside?" Tasuki asked.  
  
Ruri set her eyes with determination and nodded. "Un. Let's go."  
  
Outside, more men were lounging or training. They all saw Tasuki, Kouji, and Ruri arrive and they all waved. Tasuki and Kouji nodded in acknowledgement and Ruri slowly raised her hand and waved. The two bandits noticed her waving and grinned. The rest of the day, Ruri almost became her normal self amongst the men, just a little more reserved. But it was better than nothing Tasuki and Kouji said while discussing with each other.  
  
Ruri felt like she was almost her normal self but she knew sometimes she had to steel herself. But it was a first important step. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: The characters of Fushigi Yuugi do not belong to me. They belong to Yuu Watase-san, so please don't sue me. Unless you want textbooks for your settlement.  
  
Author's note: ::Gets whapped by several objects:: ;.; Gomen minna. For those who have been waiting at any rate. I have finally started to type again. A lot of crap and laziness was going on. Oh and forgetting my disk or my notebook. But I finally have the ninth chapter posted. YAY!!! I really do apologize for the EXTREME delay. And without further to do.. ~~~  
  
For the next several days, Ruri slowly trusted all the men in the stronghold and was nearly her normal self. Her two major injuries have healed and her ankle was better, but she still limped a little. Throughout that time Tasuki was with her to help her and Kouji and Takeshi as well. No doubt about it, she was totally in love with the red-haired bandit. And as she spent more time with him, she felt that she could trust her life in his hands. The question now was how he felt about her.  
  
Nights were hardest for Ruri. She would usually have a nightmare about the incident to some degree or another, but the past few days the nightmares became more infrequent. Usually if she did have a nightmare, she was able to take a few deep breaths and calm down before going back to sleep but one night the nightmare was especially vivid. Ruri woke up with a sweat and was short of breath. She quickly sat up. 'It's as if it happened just yesterday. The nightmare hadn't been this intense for a while.' She wiped away the perspiration from her brow and looked outside.  
  
It didn't seem too late in the night and the sky was clear. The stars twinkled and the moon glowed. There was no sound at all.  
  
'Maybe a walk outside will help me. I'll just walk in front'. She buttoned up a long sleeve sweater and headed outside. The fresh air did help and with each breath, she felt her mind clear. After a couple minutes of walking she sat down on the front steps and looked up.  
  
A shadow loomed over her and Ruri tensed. As she slowly turned, a hand went on her shoulder. She cried out but was muffled when another hand clamped down on her mouth.  
  
"Shhh~," the voice hissed. "Do ya want to wake up the whole place?"  
  
Ruri turned and came face to face with Tasuki. She didn't realize she was holding her breath until she found herself exhaling. Tasuki took his hand off her mouth. "Tasuki! You scared the living shit out of me!"  
  
"Sorry 'bout that," he sat next to her. "Why are ya up anyway? You should be sleeping.  
  
Ruri shrugged, "Just couldn't sleep." Tasuki looked at her. "Ok, ok. It was a nightmare. I just wanted to clear my mind before going back to sleep." Then, Tasuki did something that shocked her.  
  
Tasuki drew her into his arms and hugged her. "Gomen." Ruri blinked. "I wasn't able to look after you." Ruri relaxed and hugged back. "Daijoubu, Tasuki. Besides it was partly my fault as well. It was kinda foolish of me to go off like that."  
  
Tasuki gave her a look, "Kinda?!"  
  
Ruri sweatdropped. "Hai, hai. It was." She smiled up at him, brown eyes sparkling. "But I really want to thank you for saving me and looking after me. It was a little pathetic when I tried to tell you that before so. thank you."  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
Their eyes fully met and all talk was gone. Amber eyes met brown and they wouldn't pull away.  
  
Tasuki kept looking into her eyes, watching a turmoil of emotions pass. But underlying the emotions he saw was. anticipation? He drew closer.  
  
Ruri looked up at his amber eyes and couldn't turn away even if she tried. His eyes had a feeling of desire, a desire only she could give him. She saw and felt him draw closer and she did the same.  
  
As he drew closer, he knew it was anticipation he was feeling from her, but he also saw the desire that Ruri had seem in him. His eyes pulled away from the pools of brown and traveled down her face to her lips. At that moment, they seemed soft and inviting. Not passing up the opportunity, he closed the distance, meeting their lips.  
  
Ruri felt a shiver through her whole body the second Tasuki's lips touched her.  
  
The gentle kiss seemed to last an eternity for the two as time stood still at that moment, just for them. They finally pulled apart, slightly panting.  
  
Tasuki looked at Ruri, she was shyly looking up at him and her cheeks were splashed with pink. He lifted her head with his hand. "Ruri?" He started.  
  
"Hai?" She whispered.  
  
His fingers traced her jaw line. 'What am I waiting for? Besides, they're only words.' Tasuki thought. But he knew deep down that those words would completely change their relationship for better or for worse. He hoped it would be for better. He drew her into his arms again, giving Ruri a crushing hug and whispered in her ear, "Wo ai ni."  
  
Tears filled Ruri's eyes as she heard those words she longed to hear from him. She hugged back, "Ai shiteru, Gen-chan."  
  
Tasuki pulled away to see tears falling from her eyes. He wiped them away. "Oi," he said softly. "You don't have to cry anymore."  
  
Ruri smiled through her tears, "Hai. Demo, I'm happy."  
  
Tasuki leaned over for another kiss. This one being sweeter than the last. When they pulled away, Tasuki nuzzles her neck and whispered, "Will you show me how much you love me?"  
  
Ruri tensed at the question but remembered that she was with Tasuki, the man she loved. He wasn't going to hurt her. And it would be the perfect time to show him that she trusted him completely. "Hai," she whispered back.  
  
Tasuki nipped at the nape of her neck with his fangs. Ruri felt electric bolts run through her and all reasoning shut down. Tasuki picked her up and went to his room. With a soft tap the door shut and the two spent the night together in their own world.  
  
~~~  
  
The next morning, Tasuki awoke and felt something unfamiliar next to him. He looked down to see a sea of dark hair and remembered what happened the night before. A wide grin spread on his face and he looked up at the ceiling. It had been the best night of his life.  
  
Ruri turned over, her face facing him. He looked at her and sat up. She looked so content sleeping and looked like an angel. With a gentle caress he ran his hands through her long, soft hair. And for several minutes he sat there slightly dozing, stroking her hair.  
  
Suddenly the door flew open and Takeshi ran in, "Boss!" He stopped short and cowered when he saw the look on Tasuki's face. Then, quietly, "Boss, Ruri's-" Once again, Takeshi's sentence was cut short when something moved and revealed an arm. A very feminine arm. Then he saw some dark hair and sweatdropped. The young bandit looked at Tasuki and more sweatdrops appeared seeing Tasuki's glare. Tasuki pointed to the door and Takeshi quickly left.  
  
Tasuki looked down to see if Ruri had woken up, but found her still sleeping. He smiled and continued running his hand through her hair.  
  
Several minutes later, the door opened once again, not so violently, and Kouji strolled in. "Hey, Genrou. Chichiri's-" Kouji stopped when he saw his best friend's face glower. Behind the blue-haired bandit, Chichiri entered as well. "Ohayo Ta-." He stopped and saw a glowering Tasuki.  
  
"What's wrong, Tasuki-kun?" The monk asked his fellow Seishi.  
  
At that moment, Ruri stirred again and turned while throwing off the covers. Tasuki's eyes bulged and quickly covered her back up. He looked over at the other two. If the situation weren't so awkward, Tasuki would have laughed. The look on the other two was priceless, a look of incredulity was written all over their faces and a big sweatdrop hung over their heads.  
  
Instead Tasuki pointed to the door with a glare. They completely understood and quickly left. Outside, the two of them looked at each other. "Oi. That was Ruri, right?" Kouji asked Chichiri.  
  
Chichiri nodded, "Hai, no da. Da~ I guess they finally professed their love, no da." Chichiri looked at the door. "Maybe we should have someone stand guard, no da."  
  
Kouji sweatdropped. "Maybe that's not such a good idea, Chichiri. Just in case. ya know." They both sweatdropped again and walked away from Tasuki's door. "I think we're better off just telling the men to steer clear of Genrou's room."  
  
~~~  
  
Tasuki leaned back in the bed and shook his head. 'Aho-tachi.' He went back to stroking her hair.  
  
Ruri slowly opened her eyes and felt something stroking her hair. She came to focus wondering what it was and came into vision of a mighty fine set of abs. She blinked and looked up to see a familiar face. The night before came back to her and remembered the whole night. A smile spread across her face and she sighed. 'It's great knowing that he loves me.'  
  
Tasuki looked down when he heard a sigh and saw that Ruri was awake. He gave a soft smile, "Ohayo."  
  
Ruri smiled back and hugged him, "Ohayo."  
  
"How are ya feelin'?"  
  
"Ok, I guess."  
  
"Honto?"  
  
"Hai," Ruri sat up, covering herself with the covers, "Ne, Gen-chan. Suki dayo."  
  
Tasuki caressed her face, "Aa, suki."  
  
She gave him a suspicious look, "This wasn't a one shot deal, right?"  
  
Tasuki glared at her, "Oi! Whaddaya take me for? It's not to every woman I say, 'I love you.' In actuality, you're the only one."  
  
Ruri hid under the covers, "Hai, Sorry I asked."  
  
"Where do ya think you're goin'?"  
  
"Um. no where?" Was the muffled reply.  
  
"Then get back over here!" He grabbed the covers where Ruri was hiding under and pulled it off her.  
  
Laughing, Ruri swept back her hair and sat up. "Ne, it's cold. Give back the covers!"  
  
Tasuki didn't say anything. 'Gods, she's beautiful,' he thought as he ran his eyes over every curve of her body. Instead of handing Ruri the blankets, he grabbed her and gave her a passionate kiss. Ruri was surprised for a second but recovered and responded. Tasuki planted kisses all over her body and Ruri ran her hands through his hair. "Ai shiteru."  
  
~~~  
  
As usual, the dining hall was filled with loud, hungry men. Chichiri and Kouji sat side by side with a sweatdrop.  
  
"When do you think we'll be able to talk to Genrou?" Kouji asked the Seishi.  
  
"Da~ I don't know, no da." Chichiri said. "I thought he was going to get something to eat and talk, no da. Demo, it was just to get a bath ready."  
  
Kouji got up and turned to Chichiri. "It's already been a couple hours. Maybe they stopped."  
  
Chichiri got up as well, "Might as well check, no da."  
  
While the two men headed towards Tasuki's room, they heard squealing and yelling. When they reached the door, they were able to hear what was being said.  
  
"Oi, give it back already, dammit!"  
  
"Iya! I wanna see it! I was always curious to see it up close."  
  
"Damn you woman!" Tasuki growled.  
  
"I love you, too, Gen-chan." Ruri giggled.  
  
There was a padding of feet and jumping. "Give it back!"  
  
"Not yet, please?"  
  
Kouji opened the door without knocking and him and Chichiri peeked in. Thankfully they were both clothed, although Ruri was wearing one of Tasuki's shirts and Tasuki was shirtless. Tasuki was holding Ruri with one arm, who had her arm up holding his tessen. With his other arm, Tasuki was reaching for the tessen. The two turned to Kouji and Chichiri.  
  
Ruri smiled. "Yo! Kouji! Chichiri!"  
  
aa," they said.  
  
At this point, Tasuki decided to take advantage of the situation and finally snatched his tessen from Ruri's hand.  
  
"Ah~!" Ruri turned to Tasuki. "You cheated!"  
  
"Oi, I'm a bandit. Whaddaya expect?"  
  
Ruri pulled out a hammer from anime limbo and started attacking the leader of the bandits. "Gen-chan no baka! Give it back! Give it back!" She shouted.  
  
Tasuki retaliated with his tessen and yelled back, "It's my fuckin' tessen so why should I give it back to you?!"  
  
The two observing men had a collection of sweatdrops running down their heads. They looked at each other and nodded. Kouji went to Ruri and picked her up. Chichiri went to Tasuki and caught him by the arms.  
  
"Leggo! Lemme go!" Ruri and Tasuki both shouted.  
  
"Oi," Kouji started. "Is this any way two lovers are supposed to act?"  
  
Suddenly, the two stopped and slowly turned red. Chichiri and Kouji laughed. 


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: After a VERY LONG hiatus, I'm finally going to finish this off. It is done technically, but I haven't posted. :P Can I blame it on drama? 

Disclaimer: The wonderful characters of Fushigi Yuugi do not rightly belong to me. I'm only borrowing them for creative purposes. Please not lawsuits. Poor as dirt. Domo.

Chapter 10 

Later, after everyone calmed down, all of them sat around the table to hear what Chichiri had to say from the Empress. "She was thinking about bringing the Kounan Army, but decided against it, no da. Since the enemy will definitely know that we're on to them. Not to mention that the people of Kounan will be extremely worried. The last thing they want is another war, no da." The others nodded in agreement. "From what we heard from you, there may be a good many men but not the size where an army is needed, no da. So when your scouts find the hideout of these people, launch a surprise attack, no da."

Tasuki nodded. "Souya. It makes sense. Besides, all of us have a score to settle with those bastards."

Chichiri looked at the two bandits and Ruri. Kouji and Tasuki had anger in their eyes while Ruri looked away, fists clenched. Chichiri took off his mask. Something happened that was a very serious matter. "What happened?"

Tasuki and Kouji looked at Ruri. Ruri looked back and them and smiled. "Ii no. He has the right to know what happened." Ruri got up. "Demo…. I'm going to step out for a while. It's not really something I need to relive." With that, Ruri left the room.

Tasuki got up and turned to Kouji. "Oi. You tell Chichiri. I'm going after her." He left quickly leaving the two of them looking at the empty space that was Tasuki. If the situation weren't so serious and heavy, one of them would have made a teasing remark about Tasuki's actions. But the situation didn't call for it.

Chichiri looked at Kouji and Kouji sighed. "Well, what happened was-"

Tasuki sped through the halls, ignoring everything around him. _She's still traumatized. It's still bothering her. I know it._ When he couldn't find Ruri anywhere in the building, Tasuki ran outside. Just as he stepped outside, he saw her walking towards a tree. He caught up with her and turned to face her. "Oi, daijoubu?"

Ruri looked at Tasuki. "Eu, daijoubu yo."

"But you still don't wanna think about it, do ya?"

Ruri shook her head. "Although nothing happened, it's still scary. If I start thinking about it, then I start thinking about the 'what if's that could have happened. Like what if you weren't there to save me. What if I was raped? What then? What if you never came? What if?"

"Stop that bullshit right now!"

Ruri blinked. She was slightly startled at the bandit's outburst. "Gen-chan?"

Tasuki glared at Ruri. "First of all, you're not the only one with 'what if's. The moment I saw you being attacked, the same questions ran through my head. At times I couldn't help that this was my fault. Because I couldn't protect you! If I had been there for you like I should have been, this wouldn't have happened! If I hadn't been such an asshole, maybe none of this would have happened! What if I wasn't able to save you in time?" Ruri stared at Tasuki as tears filled her eyes.

"But everything's okay now! It's over with! Stop thinking about that crap! Just remember, from now on I'm here to always protect you. No matter what. Okay?"

With silent tears sliding down her face, Ruri nodded and hugged Tasuki tightly. "Ai shiteru, Tasuki."

Tasuki hugged back, tears in his eyes. "Ai shiteru, Ruri."

They held each other for several minutes before pulling away. With a soft smile Tasuki gave Ruri a soft kiss. "Ja." He took her hand and guided her back to the stronghold. "Kouji probably finished explaining things to Chichiri. We should get back."

"Okay," all Ruri said. _I'm the luckiest girl in the world_. She thought.

Tasuki and Ruri entered his room and Ruri's eyes met Chichiri's eyes. He got up and hugged her, Ruri hugged back. "Ruri-chan," he said quietly. "Sumanai."

"Daijoubu, Chichiri. It wasn't your fault. I'm fine now, so it's okay."

The monk gave her a kind smile.

"So now you know why we want revenge," Tasuki said as he sat down."

Chichiri nodded. "So how do you plan to execute the attack, no da?"

"The simplest way," Tasuki said slowly, "Get the men to go off in small groups and surround their hideout. By the time night rolls around, we should be in position for attack. Hopefully we can get one or two of our spies and get them to open the door from the inside. If not, no big deal, we'll attack when we find out they're in trouble. Either way works."

"Sounds like a plan, no da."

"BOSS!" The door burst open and Takeshi burst in. I'm really sorry but the scouts came back with some news!"

Everyone's eyes widened, "Bring then in!" Tasuki ordered. Takeshi nodded and gestured outside. Several men entered then room.

Tasuki looked at each of them, "Where is it?"

"It's about a half day's journey from here. The reason we didn't see it sooner was because the place was well hidden in the forest. It's really thick with trees and bushes."

"Then, we can use that to our advantage, too." Tasuki said. "Gather up the men! We need to meet now and take care of the garbage!"

The men nodded and left to tell the others. All four of them got up and Chichiri put his mask back on.

Tasuki turned to Ruri, "Stay here. You don't need to go to the meeting."

Ruri silently nodded and watched as the three of them left. She sighed, _Might as well go outside. There won't be anything to do or anyone to talk to since they'll all be at the meeting._ She stepped outside and looked up at the sunset sky. "There's not doubt that Tasuki, Kouji and Takeshi are going." She said aloud. "There's no stopping thing so I'm just going to smile and cheer them on. I swear they're making me get gray hairs."

She looked down and gave a small laugh, "Damn, I don't' want to think about that right now." She looked up at the purple sky, watching the first star shine.

"So that's the plan," Tasuki concluded. "We leave at dawn to the enemy's place and slowly surround the area. Take your time. We have 'til nightfall." He pointed to two men in the front. "You two will try to infiltrate their hideout and open the doors. You have half and hour." The two nodded. "The rest of you wait for my signal. Okay guys, let's get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us."

"Ha!" Everyone yelled.

As the men were leaving to prepare for the next day and head to bed, Tasuki stopped Chichiri. "Oi, can ya stay here and look after Ruri?"

Chichiri looked at him, "Are you sure you'll be okay, no da?"

Tasuki nodded. "Aa. We'll be fine. I just want her to be safe."

The seishi nodded. "I'll look after Ruri-chan, no da." Chichiri gave a wide grin, "It's great to see that you finally know you love her, no da."

"Oi! What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Before the flame-haired bandit could do anything, Chichiri went SD and made a trail of dust.

"Nande mo nai, no da!" Chichiri said as he ran.

Tasuki shook his head and went to his room. He expected her to be there waiting for him; however, she was no where to be seen. "She must be outside," he muttered to himself. When he did go outside, he saw her sitting on the grass and looking up at the sky. He quietly went up to her and looked down.

Ruri blinked. "Gah!" She turned to him, "Your meeting's over?"

Tasuki nodded and sat next to her. "It's all set. We leave tomorrow morning."

There was silence for several seconds. Ruri sighed, "I'm not going to get all mushy and hysterical. And I'm not going to make a scene and ask you to stay. I know you won't." She smiled and looked over at Tasuki. "It's not your style. Besides, I know you'll win."

Tasuki chuckled and started stroking Ruri's hair. "That's my onna. I knew you had more sense than the typical woman."

Ruri giggled and leaned against her love, "I'll take that as a compliment." The two looked up at the glittering night sky and several minutes went by with the two enjoying each other's company.

Suddenly, Ruri reached up and kissed Tasuki on the cheek. "You'll still make me worry," she whispered in his ear.

Tasuki grabbed Ruri and gave her a crushing hug. "When you worry," he whispered back in her ear. "I know you love me."

Ruri blinked, "Ha-hai."

He got up and pulled her up with him. "Now, let's go to bed." Ruri smiled and nodded.

The next morning, just as the sun was peeking over the horizon, Tasuki awoke from his internal clock and heard the others getting up. He quietly got ready and looked down at his sleeping love. He didn't want her to see him off because he was afraid he might change his mind. He didn't want to see worry flood her beautiful eyes. Might. He was still going. He was going to get his revenge for the incident and the one behind it all was going to burn. He bent down and kissed her forehead. With a small sigh, Ruri snuggled into the covers while Tasuki quietly shut the door.

Later, Ruri awoke and found that Tasuki was gone. She remembered something like a kiss on her forehead, but it was all fuzzy. She sighed and brushed her strands of hair out of her face. She clenched her covers, 'He's okay. He's a Suzaku Seishi. They'll be fine… But none of this would have happened if I didn't get attacked.' Suddenly she blinked and slapped herself. "Get a grip, Ruri," she muttered to herself. "If Gen-chan heard me say that, he would have chewed my ear off for being stupid." A knock came at the door. "Hai," she called out.

"Ohayou, Ruri-chan!" Chichiri said, carrying a tray.

"Ohayou, Chichiri." She answered.

"Are you ready for some breakfast, no da?"

Ruri shrugged, "I'm not that hungry."

A worried look crossed Chichiri's face. "Da. Ruri-chan, I know you're worried but you really should eat something, no da. Even a bite, no da."

Ruri sighed and pulled on her robe. "Hai, hai."

Chichiri set the tray down on the table as Ruri sat down. Picking up some rice, she started to thing how Tasuki and the rest were doing. Right now they were probably walking along quietly trying not to raise the enemies' suspicions. When the battle comes, she had a feeling that it was going to be quick. No one can defeat the Reikaku bandits so easily. They survived the war against the Seiryuu army, they can take on anyone. There was a 'clink' and Ruri looked down blinking. Her bowl was empty and her chopsticks hit the bottom of it.

Chichiri chuckled as Ruri sweatdropped and picked up the tray. "I'll leave you to get ready, no da." He said as he left.

It was a beautiful day and the birds were chirping merrily. Several clouds scattered the blue sky and the wind gently blew across and through the forest. The little animals were scurrying about looking for their next meal. Then, suddenly they all perked their ears. There was a possible threat walking through their territory. To be on the safe side, they all scurried to safety as the rustling of bushes and grass got louder.

The Reikaku bandits were making their way slowly to the enemy's hideout. Tasuki kept thinking about Ruri while walking and was wondering what she was doing at the moment.

Kouji slowly slinked up to the leader and smirked. "Whatcha thinkin' about Genrou?"

"Uresai. I'm not thinking about anything." Tasuki retorted.

Kouji tried to hold in his laughter and failed. "Please Genrou. The fact that you're thinking about Ruri-chan is obvious. I know you're not thinking that hard about the battle ahead. And besides…"

Tasuki sighed, "Yeah, yeah, Chichir's with her."

Ruri was walking around the grounds aimlessly. Since most of the men were gone, there really wasn't anything for her to do. She already hung with the few that remained, but there was only so much one can do without being drunk and that's what the others wanted to do. Gamble and drink. That was not Ruri's cup of tea so she decided to be outside. She had her hair down and the wind was blowing it gently away from her face. It was too much of a beautiful day for a battle to take place. Ruri sighed as she rounded a corner and saw Chichiri sitting on a rock, fishing. She walked over and sat next to him.

"How are the fish biting today?" She asked the blue haired monk.

"Pretty slow, no da."

"Oh" Ruri looked down at the water. "Ne, Chichiri?"

The smiling monk looked at Ruri, "Hai?"

"Just in case I forget to tell you later… arigato. Honto ni… arigato." She looked down.

Chichiri put down his fishing pole and turned to her. He patted her head and smiled. Ruri looked up at him and blinked. "My pleasure, no da." The Seishi looked up. "It's fun being with you, no da. You're always smiling and one feels like they can talk to you, no da."

Ruri gave a sly look, "Like Miaka?"

Chichiri thought a moment and nodded. Ruri blinked, she didn't expect him to take the question seriously. "Demo, you two are different. Although you two smile through everything, there was a naivety around Miaka-chan. You couldn't expect her to understand everything that you were talking about. As much as I loved her, she didn't have much common sense, no da."

"That's an understatement," she said with rolling eyes. "Demo, I feel if I smile through the hard times, then people won't see how weak I am. It also encourages the others to pull through."

"You're not weak, Ruri-chan. You're very strong. Admitting your weaknesses is something someone strong enough can do." Chichiri spied a smooth, flat stone and picked it up. "Just between you and me, Ruri-chan, you're the best thing that happened to Tasuki-kun, no da. He needed someone like you, no da." He skipped the rock in the river.

Ruri glanced at Chichiri. "What do you mean? Didn't he have you, Kouji and the others?"

Chichiri nodded. "Hai, but we couldn't give him what he needed, no da. I know he was punishing himself with 'what if's. Although we understood what he was going through, for some reason, we weren't getting through to him. I think him helping you go through your hardship helps him realize once it happens, there's nothing that can be except to go on. The way one handles what is given to them shows their character."

"You're so wise, Chichiri. Wisdom does come with age." Ruri said in awe. Chichiri gave her a look and she giggled. "What about you? You had to go through a lot of hardships, too."

"I learned from what happened to my best friend and fiancée. I blamed myself because of what happened before the flood and I wasn't there to save them." Ruri nodded. "Demo, when I faced him again, all the misunderstanding melted away. We were young and rash but we still loved each other." He looked at Ruri, "I myself for blamed everything that happened. But I didn't cause the flood. And if it wasn't for the log I would have been able to save him. You can't prevent those kinds of things."

Ruri sighed, "I was thinking the exact same thing."

Chichiri nodded. "That's why I think since he helped you, he was able to help himself."

Ruri silently gave Chichiri a hug. Chichiri looked down in surprise. "Anyone who has you for a friend is blessed," she whispered.

Chichiri hugged back, "Arigato." A few seconds later, Chichiri felt Ruri shaking and looked down at her. "Daijoubu na no ka?"

"Hai," Ruri said and shook her head.

"Are you crying, no da?"

"Iie." She shook her head again. "I'm laughing."

"Naze?"

She pulled away and looked at him. "I remembered how my sister used to say your name."

Chichiri cocked his head to one side, "What did she used to call me?"

With one last giggle, Ruri breathed in, "ChiriChiri."

Chichiri sweatdropped and went SD, "Chiri… Chiri?" Ruri laughed even more at the monk's reaction.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

Author's note: Whew, I'm on roll, but I'm not saying anything else to jinx myself. That's the last thing I need, heh. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: The wonderful characters of Fushigi Yuugi do not rightly belong to me. I'm only borrowing them for creative purposes. Please not lawsuits. Poor as dirt. Domo.

Chapter 11 

The sun was just about to set and all the men were in place, surrounding the enemy's hideout. Tasuki peered over some bushes and stared at the building. Just looking at it, it seemed that the building was well protected but his appointed infiltrators were getting inside to open the door from the inside. He wasn't too sure about the enemies defense; either it was weak because they did away the scouts with ease or the enemy was just deceiving them. Kouji slid next to him.

"Oi, how much more time?" He asked quietly.

"About five more minutes," Tasuki's eyes narrowed then widened. "Matte! There's the signal." Candlelight was shining through a window next to the main doors and one of the men opened the door. Tasuki turned to all the man that were with him and nodded. Quickly and quietly the men hurried into the building. When his men were in, Tasuki quickly gave orders to split up and attack. As the men dispersed, Tasuki and Kouji nodded and headed down a hall. It was time to take down the leader.

Soon, screams and yells were heard throughout the whole building. The clanging of metal and groaning followed after that. The Mount Reikaku Bandits were taking advantage of their surprise attack and no mercy was shown.

The stars were coming out one by one. Ruri sat on the grass after eating dinner with the others. _Suzaku_, she prayed._ Onegai shimasu! Let everyone be safe. Watch over them… And I hope they kick their ass._

A hand touched her shoulder and she looked up to see Chichiri. She smiled and sighed. "They'll be back soon, right?"

Chichiri patted her shoulder and sat down next to her. "Of course, no da."

He was in the last room of the hall. He could hear their footsteps getting louder. They were close. And once they were out of the picture, the mountain and the country would soon follow. His black eyes were filled with confidence, malice and triumph. Flipping back his shoulder length black hair, his hand went into his pocket. A malicious grin played on his lips. _This is for you Nakago-sama_.

The door flew open with a bang and two men burst in. One with flaming orange hair and one with blue hair. They were his targets. "Welcome."

"Who the fuck are you!" Tasuki asked.

"Kencho," he replied nonchalantly. He pulled out a small object from his pocket and showed it to the two bandits. It was very tiny, shiny and blue.

Tasuki and Kouji squinted to see what the man pulled out of his pocket. "It's a bead." They both replied, "So what?"

Kencho glared at them. "This is not a bead! I guess it would be giving you too much credit if you noticed something like this."

A stress mark appeared over Tasuki's head. "Then what the hell is it! You know what? Screw it, I don't care. I'm gonna kick your ass!" Kouji nodded his head in agreement.

Kencho closed his eyes. The bead then started glowing and slowly a mist appeared and Kencho dissolved into it while Tasuki and Kouji looked around warily.

"If I told you who it belonged to, would you remember?" Kencho's voice traveled through the mist.

"Like we said," Tasuki growled, "We don't care."

Kouji tapped Tasuki on the shoulder and pointed to the right, indicating that he was going in that direction. Tasuki nodded and stayed alert.

"It belonged to the general. It fell of before he died. I tried looking for the other one, but it must have gotten caught in the other world." Kencho continued.

Tasuki's amber eyes wavered in disbelief. The only one he knew that died in another world, enemy wise, was Nakago and Suboshi. But he didn't know about Suboshi's death until later. At that time, the only death he knew about was…

As if reading the Seishi's mind, Kencho laughed, "That's right Suzaku Seishi Tasuki. This earring belonged to Nakago-sama. I'm here on behalf of the general to finish what he could not. It's what he would have wanted."

Tasuki rolled his eyes. Great. He was dealing with a raving lunatic who had an obsession with that bastard and is trying to take over the world with the help of an earring. _Waste of my…._

Before Tasuki could finish his thought Kencho appeared before him and started attacking. Tasuki dodged with ease but was surprised when another Kencho appeared behind him. "What the hell?" He ducked as the second Kencho was punching.

Kouji came running when he heard Tasuki but was stopped when another Kencho appeared before him. Each bandit had three attacking while the real one was hidden somewhere.

_Shit, and I thought this was going to be easy_, Tasuki thought to himself and he looked over at his best friend. With a grin, Tasuki saw that Kouji was thinking the same thing. Then he concentrated at defeating the clones before him. Whenever the two thought they destroyed one, another would appear to take its place.

With a cruel laugh, Kencho remained hidden. "It was nice of Nakago-sama to infuse some of his powers into this earring. I haven't mastered everything, but it looks like I've mastered enough to kill the two of you and take over the mountain."

"You fuckin' wish!" Tasuki and Kouji yelled.

Frustrated, Tasuki sent out his thoughts to the only one he knew that could help them. _Chichiri!_

"Da" Chichiri fell over.

Ruri looked at Chichiri, "Doushitano?"

Chichiri shook his head and sat up. "Betsuni, no da." He heard Tasuki calling out loud and clear, but he didn't want to worry Ruri. Concentrating on his chi, Chichiri sent out his thoughts, _Tasuki-kun! What's happening?_

_This bastard's somehow got a hold of Nakago's powers!_

_How is that possible?_ Chichiri was now worried.

Ruri sat next to Chichiri and glared at the monk. "Chichiri! What's going on!" There was still no reply. Ruri glared harder at the monk. "Baka monk!"

_He salvaged the bastard's earring. And now he made a bunch of look-a-likes and I can't tell where the real one is._

_That is a problem, no da. Matte. I'll see if I can locate his chi. Keep him busy._

_What do you think I've been doin'!_

After a pause Chichiri couldn't help but put in a remark, _You know, Tasuki-kun. If you just let me go with you, this would be a lot easier, no da._

_URESAI!_

"URUSAI!" Tasuki yelled as he took out two at once. Just as quickly two more appeared.

Kouji glanced over at him, "What the hell?"

"Nothing," Tasuki grumbled.

_Tasuki-kun!_ Chichiri's voice called. _He's in the back of the room!_

"Kouji!" Tasuki called to his best friend. With his eyes, he showed Kouji where Kencho was hiding. They both nodded and went into position. Tasuki brandished his tessen. "LEKKA SHINEN!" He shouted as he slammed the point of the tessen on the ground. A circle of flames formed around the fiery bandit and it widened dissipating the mist and the illusions. Kouji was standing away from the flames and watching intently until saw his target. Kencho was at the back of the room with his arm up to block the heat and flames.

With a smirk Kouji ran towards Kencho, "I found you," he muttered under his breath.

Kencho lowered his arm and was about to raise the mist again when he saw Kouji rushing up to him. Half panicking, he pulled out his sword and blocked in time but gasped in pain when two swords entered his body. "How…"

Tasuki and Kouji glared at the dying man. "Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" Kouji said.

"Someone like you will never defeat us." Tasuki commented.

With a gasp and sigh (using the Christopher Lee technique), Kencho slid to the floor. The earring he was hold bounced on the floor. Tasuki looked at it with disdain and crushed it with his tessen.

Chichiri concentrated again to find Tasuki. He explained to Ruri what was going on after helping Tasuki, but he hasn't heard from his bandit friend for a bit. _Tasuki-kun. Tasuki-kun._

After a pause, Tasuki finally replied, _Nani?_

_Daijoubu, na no ka?_

_Aa. _And Tasuki proceeded to tell Chichiri of the battle that just ended.

Ruri watched Chichiri's expression change and sighed. She then glared at Chichiri again. "At least tell me if they're alright before hearing the story, baka monk!"

"Hai, hai," Chichiri said, giving in. "Women can be so impatient, no da."

Ruri chose to ignore the comment. "So are they okay?"

Chichiri nodded. "They're on their way home right now."

Tasuki and Kouji were exiting with building while the rest of the men were cleaning up when they heard a rustle. Each man went to his weapon and guarded themselves.

"Who's there?" Tasuki called out, glaring at the bushes.

Slowly out of the bushes, several men emerged and the two bandits blinked. A small contingent of Konan soldiers was standing before them.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Tasuki asked when he recovered from the surprise.

One of the soldiers, they assumed to be the captain, bowed. "Sumimasen. Her majesty ordered us to come here and arrest the and bring them to the palace."

Kouji nodded. "I see. Well, our men are in the process of pilfering and rounding up the prisoners now. Only about half of them seen to be alive, though. I guess we went a little overboard." Kouji shrugged, "Oh well." Tasuki chuckled.

"And the leader?" The captain inquired.

"Dead," Tasuki said. "He was a fuckin' moron. He was nothing more than a lunatic trying to achieve something he can't. He definitely wasn't worth all this trouble."

The captain nodded. "Arigatou gozaimasu. We will now take the remaining prisoners with us." With that the captain gave orders and the small contingent went to where the prisoners were being held.

Tasuki looked over at his best friend. "Let's clean this shit up and go home."

"I hear ya."

Ruri stood at the gateway to the stronghold with Chichiri standing beside her and the few who remained to guard the premise.

The sun was beginning to set and shades of orange, pink and red streaked the sky. The air was still and there was no music or birds or the chirping or crickets. It seemed like the area around them was also waiting with the small group… awaiting the arrival of those important.

Ruri was looking out into the forest expectantly as the sky began to go from pink, orange and red to pink and different shades of purple. Chichiri looked down at the small girl and gave a little smile. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him. Both of them smiled and looked toward the forest again.

Several minutes later, the small group heard rustling through the trees and bushes. They all waited eagerly.

The Reikaku bandits were quickly walking, whispering excitedly. The words "party" and "sake" came up very frequently.

Tasuki and Kouji were in the middle of the group talking with Takeshi. Takeshi looked very distressed and it looked like Tasuki and Kouji were trying to comfort him.

"It is hard the first couple of time," Tasuki said.

Kouji nodded. "Sure is, but you do get used to it. Only because there are going to be times where you have to kill in order to survive and protect."

Takeshi just nodded.

"Accepting that it's wrong to begin with is the first step Takeshi." Tasuki said. "That's how you start becoming a man. Those who kill for fun don't understand humanity. But you do. And now you know that you don't kill unless it's absolutely necessary, like it was today."

Takeshi looked at Tasuki then Kouji. "Thanks, Boss."

Kouji and Tasuki smiled. Then they heard the rest of the men cheering. The three looked at their surroundings and cheered with them. Ahead was a small group waiting to welcome them home.

Tasuki ignored everyone around him and started looking for her. He saw the light blue bang of his fellow Seishi but he couldn't find her. _Of course she had to be short_.

Ruri smiled at the victorious men and congratulated them. But she kept searching for him at the corner of her eye. Several meters away, she spotted his orange hair and it looked like he was looking for her. _It would be hard to find me in a crowd_.

She quickly ran towards him, her brown eyes shining with happiness. Tasuki turned and saw the person he was looking for. His amber eyes brightened and he walked quickly towards her. As they got closer, Tasuki saw the love she had for him shining in her eyes. He knew that that love would always be for him and never anyone else.

"TASUKI!" Ruri called. Tasuki opened his arms and she jumped into them. Their bodies met in a fierce hug. Ruri wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. Tasuki held her tightly by the waist and set his chin on her shoulder. Then Ruri lifted her face and looked Tasuki straight in the eye. Tasuki looked back a Ruri and then both met with a happy kiss.

The men all around them clapped, cheered and threw out catcalls. Chichiri smiled and went towards the couple. He set a hand on Tasuki's shoulder and Tasuki turned, breaking the kiss.

"I guess it's time for you to celebrate, no da." The monk said.

Tasuki gave a fanged grin. "Hell yeah!" He turned to the men. "Oi! Forget about organizing and shit! Tonight, we party!"

All the men cheered and ran into the stronghold. Tasuki turned to Chichiri, Ruri still at his side. "I know you're going to be joining us, right?"

Chichiri smiled and shook his head. "That's alright, no da. I'll go to the palace and report to her majesty."

Tasuki gave Chichiri a look. "Those soldiers who were there can take care of that."

"Iya. I'm going to report the whole incident. She needs to know why and how this happened, no da. Anyway, there are other matters that I have to discuss with her, no da."

The fiery Seishi shrugged. "Ok, but you're going to miss out." Tasuki smirked.

"That's more sake for you, no da." Chichiri pointed out. He turned to leave. "I'll be back in a couple of days, no da."

Ruri and Tasuki nodded while Chichiri waved goodbye. "Safe journey!" Ruri called after him. The two watched as the monk walked out of sight and they turned to each other. Ruri hugged him again. "I'm so glad you're back safe, Gen-chan."

"Aa," was his response.

"And now it's all over, ne?" She asked still holding on to him.

"Aa."

"You know what?"

"Aa."

Ruri stopped and looked at Tasuki. It looked like he was staring into space. Ruri also noticed that he was getting fidgety. Ruri sighed, "So how 'bout we celebrate with some sake now?"

Tasuki snapped back to reality and grinned. "Hell yeah!" He picked her up and practically flew to the dining hall. A sweatdrop went down Ruri's head. _And yet I'm not pissed. Not a lot anyway._


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: YAY! 12 is done! Almost finished with the fic o.o And for those who think that this is now dragging… daijoubu! You will see. . Disclaimer: The wonderful characters of Fushigi Yuugi do not rightly belong to me. I'm only borrowing them for creative purposes. Please not lawsuits. Poor as dirt. Domo. Chapter 12 

When the two reached the dining hall, they saw that the men wasted no time and were already eating and drinking. Loud, hoarse laughter, singing, and talking were heard. Kouji went up to them and handed each of them a cup.

"Oi, where were you guys?" Makin' out?" Tasuki sweatdropped. And Ruri turned red. "Anyway, you're behind. It's gonna take ya a while to catch up." Kouji smirked and ran his hands through his wild, blue hair.

"Che," Tasuki downed his cup and ran his hand through his hair. Ruri and Kouji sweatdropped.

_Men_. Ruri rolled her eyes.

Tasuki reached for the nearest sake bottle, "When I'm done, you'll be tryin' to catch up to me!"

"Bullshit," Kouji said, laughing. "We'll see who drinks the most."

Tasuki gave a fanged grin and pointed at Kouji, "Yer on!" Ruri laughed and downed her cup, not even trying to keep up with the guys. However, she was drinking her share.

The whole night was festive and filled with fun. Jokes, drinking games, reminiscing and play brawling went on through the night. Also, some men went down to the local town to have some adult fun.

Dawn was approaching and several men were still drinking. But the majority was either sleeping right where they were or somehow made it to their room and crashed. Kouji and Tasuki were among the ones still enjoying themselves, still trying to out drink each other.

Ruri was sitting against the wall next to Takeshi and talking with him. For several hours they were talking about several things. At the moment, Takeshi was talking about the battle and how it affected him while Ruri tried her best to stay awake.

"I never knew that I would feel so different when I was fighting those other bandits. I mean, I've been in fights before, why was this one so different?" Takeshi said, taking another sip of sake.

"Well," Ruri said slowly. "It's probably 'cause it's two different incidents. I mean a battle's more serious than a raid or brawl, ne? People's lives are actually at stake." She yawned.

Takeshi sighed. "Ya may be right. The boss said something similar earlier." He turned to Ruri and saw that she fell asleep. He wasn't sure if he should go tell the boss or just take her to her room.

Takeshi didn't have to wonder anymore. Tasuki saw that Ruri fell asleep and figured that he should retire to bed too. Downing one more drink, he smirked at Kouji and was about to announce that he won, but sweatdropped instead. The blue haired bandit was passed out on the floor snoring away. Tasuki turned back to Takeshi. "I got it, Takeshi, thanks."

Takeshi looked at his boss warily. "Are you sure Boss? You're pretty drunk."

"No problem," Tasuki grunted as picked Ruri as gently as he could. "You're probably as drunk as I am anyway. Go rest."

Takeshi sweatdropped, "I don't think anyone's as drunk as you, Boss."

Tasuki flashed a smirk. Ruri opened her eyes and looked to see Tasuki and realized that he was carrying her. "Tasuki! Are you sure you can carry me all the way to the room? I can get down and walk."

Tasuki shook his head. "Yer tired so I'm carryin' you to the room."

"Demo… Gen-chan…" Ruri started.

"Daijoubu," Tasuki mumbled, then took the liberty to stumble over a crack in the floor and started falling. Ruri gave a little shriek as she went down with him.

Ruri got up slowly. "Ita-ta-ta. Tasuki no baka!" She touched her shoulder and winced. _Goody. A bruise._

Tasuki got up and glared behind him. "Oi! Who the fuck put that trip wire there! The morons." He stumbled up.

Ruri got up and went to help Tasuki find his balance. "C'mon, Tasuki. Let's get you to bed."

"Don't worry Ruri. We're almost there. The damn trip wire won't stop us from getting to our room."

Ruri sweatdropped. "Hai, hai."

They eventually made it to their room and Ruri helped the drunken bandit into bed. She then proceeded to take off his boots, jewelry, tessen and shirt. Exhausted, Ruri kicked off her shoes and crawled into bed. In a second she was asleep.

Several hours later, Tasuki awoke and felt the coming of a huge hangover. He winced and wondered why he even bothered to drink that much. His half bleary amber eyes glance next to him and saw Ruri sleeping, her cheeks still slightly red from the alcohol. Granted she didn't drink as much has he did, but he knew that she drank enough where she would feel it when she woke up. He leaned over and kidded her forehead. Ruri sighed and snuggled closer to him.

Tasuki gave a soft smile and whispered, "Zutto… ai shiteru." Then he fell back asleep.

The sun was shining brightly, the wind was blowing softly across the fields and through the forest, and the birds were chirping cheerfully at how wonderful the day was. However, everyone in the stronghold was sleeping. In a room, a pair of brown eyes glared open and she stumbled to the window. She shut it and drew a curtain in front of it. She then plodded back to bed and started to get herself comfortable.

Tasuki grunted and opened one eye half way. "Oi, yer gettin' up already?" He mumbled.

"Are you kidding?" Ruri mumbled. "I have a killer hangover. I'm not gettin' up 'til it's gone." She quickly fell back asleep.

"Good idea." Tasuki fell back asleep.

Later, late afternoon, they both started to wake up. Most of the men were already up by then and complaining about their hangovers.

Ruri lazily turned to Tasuki and gave him a lazy hug. "Sleep well?"

He nodded, running a hand through his hair. "Aa. But I thought I would feel worse. I usually do."

Ruri smiled, "That's because you slept it off. Remember, the best way to get rid of a hangover is to sleep."

"Then you miss most of the day," Tasuki argued.

"Which would you prefer? Sleeping most of the day and wake up with no hangover or wake up early and go through most of the day miserable?"

Tasuki smiled, "Right."

"Of course," Ruri said, laughing. "I'm always right. Why? Because women are always right."

Tasuki shook his head and then nuzzled the nape of her neck turning Ruri to Jello. "You're perfect because I love you."

Ruri blushed. She never thought Tasuki would say something like that but didn't have more time to dwell on it because Tasuki proceeded to take off her shirt. When he slid across her shoulders, Ruri flinched in pain and Tasuki looked at her.

"Oi, what's wrong?" He asked.

Ruri shook her head, "Nothing, just a bruise."

Tasuki lifted his hand from her left shoulder to see a lovely black, blue and purple bruise. "When'd you get this?"

Ruri rolled eyes. "When you were trying to carry me to bed. Remember? You fell and I went down, too."

Tasuki thought a moment and sweatdropped. "Suman."

Ruri smiled, "Daijoubu, it's only a bruise."

"Demo…"

"It's just a bruise Gen-chan," Ruri winked. "Just be gentle, ne?"

Tasuki smirked and pulled towards him for a kiss. At the same time he started where he left off with the shirt.

Kouji glared at the water in his cup. If only the stupid thing would stop moving, he could drink it.

"Damn hangover," he muttered. He looked around but couldn't see Genrou or Ruri anywhere. _Are they still sleepin'?_ He thought. Then he saw Takeshi enter the dining hall. "Oi! Takeshi!"

The young bandit looked around and saw Kouji calling him over. "Hai, Kouji." He said when he walked over to the blue haired bandit.

"Have you seen Genrou or Ruri-chan?"

Takeshi shook his head, "Nope, sorry. I think they're still in the room."

"Do you think they're still sleepin'?

"Um… Takeshi stuttered. "I don't think they're sleeping anymore. I stopped by Boss' room because I had a question but…" His words trailed off.

"I think we should put a 'Do Not Disturb' sign for those two. That's one great idea, Kouji. I know, I know. C'mon." Kouji and Takeshi left eh dining hall and did just that.

The next couple days, everyone enjoyed themselves and had fun. Some went on small raids and friendly competition games went on. Each night was a party whether it was drinking or going out to the village.

During these days, Ruri and Tasuki spent a lot of time together. There's nothing like spending time with the one you love and all you want to do is get to know that person even more. Or sometimes, Kouji and Takeshi were with them and they would either go to the village and shop or just hang around.

One beautiful day, Tasuki and Ruri were lying next to each other on a grassy slope with their fingers entwined, talking. They didn't notice a figure walking towards them until Tasuki noticed a shadow on them and he looked up. Ruri saw him look and looked up as well wondering what he was staring at. They both came face to face with a smiling monk.

"Chichiri!" They both exclaimed.

"Da! It seems that I've interrupted something, no da."

Ruri sat up and patted the ground next to her. "You haven't interrupted anything. What's new?"

Chichiri sat down while Tasuki sat up, "Well, Her Majesty is grateful that everything went well and she's happy that the threat is gone, no da."

"It really wasn't a threat though," Tasuki said, rolling his eyes.

"True, but since these are wary times, Her Majesty was relieved, no da."

Tasuki nodded, "True. How's Boushin doin'?"

"He's doing fine, no da." Chichiri said. "He's been asking for you, no da."

"How old is Boushin?" Ruri asked.

"He's four, no da."

Ruri's eyes started sparkling, "Oh. He must be so adorable! He's always so cute in the pictures! Wish I could see him."

"You might be able to, no da."

Ruri's eyes widened, "Honto?"

Chichiri nodded, "Her Majesty invites us for a time of celebration, no da."

"What for?" Tasuki said.

"Honto? When?" Ruri asked at the same time.

"For our country being safe once again, no da. It'll be in a week, no da." The monk answered both questions.

Ruri turned to Tasuki, "Let's go right away Tasuki, ne? I've never been to a party with royalty."

Tasuki scratched the back of his head. "It's nothing different."

"Please, Gen-chan?" Ruri begged. And for greater measure she added sad, puppy eyes.

Tasuki sighed and gave in. "We'll leave tomorrow." _She's got me wrapped around her little finger_, he thought.

"Wai!" Ruri cheered and gave Tasuki a hug. _I've got him wrapped around my finger._

Chichiri smiled and one could tell that he was thinking the same thing.

The next morning, Tasuki, Ruri, Kouji and Chichiri were on the road to Eiyo. Ruri was riding with Tasuki in the front, Kouji and Chichiri were riding behind Tasuki and Kouji was leading a fourth packhorse.

Sitting in front of Tasuki, a very tired Ruri tried to keep awake. She gave a jaw-breaking yawn and shook her head.

"Oi, why dontcha sleep some more?" Tasuki suggested.

"Don't want to and can't."

Tasuki had a confused look on his face, "What?"

"I can't really take naps."

Tasuki rolled his eyes, "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard of! If you're tired then just sleep."

"I know, but for some reason I can't take naps. Unless… unless I'm… really… really tired…" she leaned against Tasuki and feel asleep.

Tasuki gave an "oi" look and Kouji laughed outright. Chichiri gave a sympathetic smile as Tasuki shifted Ruri's position to make her more comfortable.

The small traveling party arrived at Eiyo safely and uneventfully. When they entered the gates of the city, the three men just looked ahead. However, Ruri never saw anything like it and she was drinking in the sights. The minute they passed the gates, Ruri moved head this way and that in order for her already wide-open eyes to catch everything.

The streets were busy and bustling with merchants and buyers. Women and servants buying groceries, children laughing and playing, smiths hard at their work, restaurants were giving off a delicious smell, everyone talking a gossiping and once in a while a noble or two were seen.

Tasuki wouldn't have minded so much if only Ruri's hair wasn't so damn long. Whenever she turned her head to see something, her hair would whip his face. Tasuki just have an inward sigh, rolled his eyes and tolerated the pain. Kouji and Chichiri saw him and Kouji snickered while Chichiri tried his best not to laugh.

Ruri looked at the two curiously, "What's so funny?"

They shook their heads, "Nothing."

Ruri gave them a look but didn't inquire any further.

Soon, they reached the palace and the guards opened the gates, bowing to them as they entered. Ruri stared even more as Tasuki helped her down the horse and headed towards the throne room. _Watching it on TV and seeing it in pictures do not do it justice. It's so beautiful_.

The empress saw the group enter the throne room and stood to greet them. Everyone in the room did the same. "Welcome Suzaku Seishi and guests." With a hand gesture, everyone in the room left, leaving the group alone.

Houki smiled and walked towards the four, "I'm glad you decided to come." She said to them.

"We couldn't pass up the offer," Tasuki said. "And besides, Ruri wanted to come, too. She wouldn't have stopped badgering me 'til I said 'yes'."

Houki laughed and then turned to Ruri, "And you are Ruri?"

Ruri nodded and curtsied, "Hai."

"It is nice to meet you, Ruri-san."

Ruri smiled, "It is nice to meet you, too, Houki-sama."

Houki then turned to Kouji. "My best friend, Kouji," Tasuki said. Houki nodded and Kouji bowed.

"You all must be a bit tired from your journey. I shall get some servants to escort you to your rooms. Tasuki-san and Chichiri-san, you will have your regular rooms. My servants will prepare a room for you, Kouji-san and Ruri-san." Houki turned to leave, "I must see to Boushin."

"Arigato," the group said as she left.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Chapter 13 was a snap to type . Woohoo. I hope everyone is enjoying the last couple of chapters. After all those action packed chapters, a little lighthearted-ness is always good ) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: The wonderful characters of Fushigi Yuugi do not rightly belong to me. I'm only borrowing them for creative purposes. Please not lawsuits. Poor as dirt. Domo.

**Chapter 13**

Two servants approached the four and they followed them. As they were walking, Ruri had a thought and turned to Tasuki, "Ne, Gen-chan?"

"Hm? Nanda?" He stopped and looked at her as the others continued walking.

"I guess there's no way for us to stay in the same room, huh?"

Everyone around her sweatdropped. "Probably not," Tasuki said, slightly pink in the cheeks.

Ruri sighed, _Damn the ancient conservative ways_. Then she jumped when something, or someone, crept up next to her ear.

"It doesn't mean that you can't visit," Tasuki whispered softly in her ear.

Ruri shivered with delight. She saw that the others were slightly ahead of them. Ruri quickly turned to face Tasuki and quickly kissed him. "I'll take up that offer," she said and went to catch up with the others.

Tasuki blinked and then smirked. _That little minx._

Soon, everyone was in their respective rooms getting ready for dinner and a lazy night. With the sleeping arrangements, Ruri found out she was several rooms and around a corner away from the men. _Oh well, when in Ancient China…_

Chichiri stopped by for several minutes to see if she was settling in okay and to talk about something he mentioned in passing earlier when they were at the stronghold.

"He doesn't know does he, no da."

Ruri shook her head, "Nope, I didn't say anything to him."

Chichiri smiled, "Good. This will be a great surprise, no da."

"It sure will," Ruri said with a smile.

After a long bath and wearing a simple dress, Ruri went outside and started wandering around the palace grounds. She eventually reached a small garden and her brown eyes drank in the beauty while she breathed in the sweet air. The flowers were in full bloom, enticing the air with their sweet aroma. Threes were set here and there with a bench underneath to provide shade for their visitor. Butterflies fluttered from flower to flower, bees busily hovered over them to gather food and birds chirped gaily, hidden in the trees. Stretching up, Ruri took a deep breath and promptly sneezed. _Okay, so I won't breath that deeply_. And since her sneeze disrupted the stretch, she went to stretch again.

A pair of arms wrapped around her waist as she finished and Ruri turned to see Tasuki staring at her with amber eyes that seemed like they were glowing. He broke their gaze to look around, "This was Nuriko's favorite place. Hotohori-sama's as well."

"I always wanted to see this garden. It's more beautiful than I imagined." She turned to face Tasuki and wrapped her arms around his neck. They met for a soft, tender kiss.

As they parted lips, they both saw a figure standing several meters away. As the person came closer, the two quickly pulled away and turned red when they realized whom it was.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted anything," the empress said, smiling. "I heard from Chichiri-san that you were looking after a young lady. I did not know that she was that close to you. I am very happy for you Tasuki-san." The two turned pink again.

Before anyone could say anything, a voice was heard, "Boushin-sama! Please come back!"

A small blur then came by and hid behind Houki. Soon, an out of breath man entered the garden and bowed when he saw the Empress. "I'm sorry Your Majesty. I seemed to have lost sight of His Highness."

Houki smiled as a small head peeked out from behind her. "It seems like he did not feel like a bath. You may go." The bowed and left.

"This is my son, Boushin." Houki said, introducing Ruri to the small boy.

Ruri knelt down and smiled, "Hello Boushin. I'm Ruri. May I call you Boushin-chan?"

Still holding onto Houki's dress, Boushin shyly nodded and smiled. "Hai." Then he looked past Ruri and saw Tasuki. His shy exterior fell as he bolted to the bandit, "Uncle Tasuki!"

Tasuki scooped up the boy and gave a fanged grin, "Yo, Boushin. How are ya? Been good?"

Boushin nodded, eyes wide. "Did you bring me a present?"

"Boushin!" His mother scolded gently.

Tasuki laughed, "Sure did, kid. How 'bout I give it to ya at dinner?"

The little boy nodded and turned to his mother. "Okaa-sama? May we go eat dinner now?"

Houki shook her head. "Not until you have your bath, young man."

Boushin's brow furrowed and then he tugged at Houki's gown. "Let's go take a bath, Okaa-sama!" The three laughed as Boushin continued to pull his mother.

"Very well," she turned to Tasuki and Ruri. "I will see you at dinner."

The two watched Houki and Boushin leave, smiling. Tasuki turned towards Ruri to ask her something but instead saw her looking at him with shiny, sparkling eyes. "Nani?"

"You were so cute with Boushin-chan!" She squealed. "I never knew you were so adorable around children!"

A light blush splashed across his face. "Uresei."

Since the big celebration was not for another couple of days, the four spent the days in luxury. Chichiri did a lot of meditating, Kouji did a lot of flirting, and Tasuki and Ruri did a lot of talking and "talking". The best time, however, was when everyone was together including Boushin. Since they were with a four year old, they played all sorts of games and were just silly.

The afternoon of the celebration, everyone was outside in the garden enjoying the warm weather. Ruri was playing with Boushin while others sat around watching them and talking.

Boushin squealed with laughter, "You can't catch me Ruri nee-chan!"

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" Ruri started chasing the small boy. Both were laughing.

Just as Ruri almost caught up with the boy, Kouji asked her a question, "Oi, Ruri, how old are you?"

Ruri paused and stuck her tongue out at the blue haired bandit. Then she continued to chase Boushin.

"You'd think she was three." Tasuki said.

"Don't you think it's a little disturbing to have a little girl as a lover?"

Tasuki sighed, "You have a point Kouji."

All of a sudden a shoe hit each of the bandits in the face. The two grimaced in pain and fell when something hit their heads – Ruri's fists. Chichiri sweatdropped at the spectacle and when Boushin hid behind him.

"I guess I can just sleep in my own room since I need to grow up, huh?" Ruri said, glaring at the two.

"O-oi." Tasuki began.

"No, no," Ruri interrupted. "I see how it is. Fine." She started to walk away.

Tasuki grabbed her arm, "Oi, we went to far. I'm sorry." He then glared at Kouji.

"Yeah, we shouldn't have gone that low." Kouji said, catching on.

Ruri tried to struggle out of Tasuki's grip, but he wouldn't let her. Instead, he pulled in to a hug. "I'm really sorry," he whispered. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Ruri relaxed and hugged back. "That was really mean."

"I know, I know. We won't take it that far. Promise."

Ruri kissed him on the cheek and looked around, "Now, where's the young prince." She started looking around.

Tasuki smacked Kouji upside the head and glared at him, "Thanks a lot, aho!" Kouji sweatdropped.

Ruri looked around until she saw a small hand poking out from behind Chichiri. With a coy smile, she crept up to Chichiri and suddenly jumped, trying to curve her way around the now SD monk. Boushin squealed and started running around Chichiri as Ruri followed.

"I'm going to get you, Boushin-chan!" Ruri said.

With a small squeal Boushin ran faster, "Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

The poor monk remained SD, trying not to get in the crossfire. "Da." Tasuki and Kouji shook their heads at the sight.

Boushin and Ruri were now staring at each other across Chichiri, each having a glint in their eye. At the same time, they jumped in the same direction and ran into each other, toppling onto Chichiri. Ruri made sure to hold onto Boushin when they ran into each other so he wouldn't get seriously injured.

Two short screams and a "DA!" later, the three were in a pile with Chichiri at the bottom and Ruri holding Boushin.

Ruri quickly sat up and off of Chichiri and looked at Boushin. "Boushin-chan, daijoubu? Are you hurt?" Concern filled her voice and eyes.

Boushin quickly looked at himself, then looked at Ruri and smiled. He gave her a hug, "Arigato! You protected me!"

Ruri sighed with relief and made sure he didn't have any major injuries. While she did that, the two bandits helped Chichiri.

"Oi, daijoubu?" Tasuki asked the frazzled monk.

"Hai, no da. I think, no da." Chichiri said weakly.

Ruri and Boushin went up to Chichiri, looked at each other and then at Chichiri again. "Gomen, Chichiri," Ruri said. "Gomen nasai, Uncle Chichiri," Boushin said at the same time.

"You're right Genrou. She is three." Kouji commented. Very soon the blue haired bandit was sprawled on the ground with a lump on his head. Ruri was standing over him, massaging her fist and the two men sweatdropped.

"You didn't learn your lesson did you, baka." Tasuki said.

Ruri turned to the young prince. "Remember, Boushin-chan, never grow up to be like him."

"I see he hasn't caused you any trouble," a voice said. They all turned and saw Houki walking towards them.

"Okaa-sama!" Boushin called out. He ran over to his mother to give her a hug.

Houki smiled and bent down to hug her son. She stood up and turned to the others. "I've arranged a bath in the hot springs for all of you and I have also ordered some clothes for the celebration."

"Arigato gozaimasu," they said.

"That's really nice of you, Houki-san." Ruri added.

Houki smiled, "You are all very important people to me. It's the least I can do. Now, I suggest that you start soon. Preparation takes a bit of time." With that she left with Boushin to get themselves ready.

Ruri pinned up her hair and stepped into the warm-hot spring. With a serene smile, she submerged her entire body up to her neck. She figured she would relax some before washing. It's not everyday one can spend time in a hot spring like this and she was going to take full advantage. She lazily drew circles on the surface of the water, humming to herself. _If I had this back home, no one would see me. Either that, or I'll be making some money._

Absorbed in her thoughts, she didn't hear someone creeping up behind her, so when that someone clamped onto her shoulders, she yelped and swam away from the unknown arms. When she was several meters away, Ruri slowly turned, hugging herself, to se who it was and she sweatdropped. "Tasuki, do you enjoy shortening my life?"

The orange haired Seishi was at the edge of the spring, smirking.

"You shouldn't even… be…" her words were forgotten the minute she saw Tasuki make his way into the spring, not wearing anything. "Gah," was all that came out of her mouth.

As Tasuki made his way towards Ruri, he chuckled when her saw her expression. "You weren't expecting me, were you?"

Speechless Ruri just shook her head. He was now right in front of her, tracing her face with his finger. He saw that she still had her arms wrapped around herself and smirked. "Oi, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

That's when Ruri was able to find her voice. "How'd you get in here?"

Tasuki winked and gave a fanged grin, "Sore wa himitsu da," he said softly. All Ruri could do was try not to resort to drooling and turning to Jello when he said that.

Tasuki pulled her close to him and kissed her. The only thing Ruri knew was that she had to kiss back.

When they pulled back, slightly panting, Ruri was back to herself again. She smiled coyly and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing up against him. "Am I really that irresistible to you, Gen-chan?"

Ruri," Tasuki said, "A hundred Nakagos couldn't keep me away from you."

This time Ruri smirked. "Then you wouldn't mind if I did this?" She turned around and undid her hair and Tasuki watched as her dark brown hair tumbled down her back.

He reached to touch her hair but it slipped from her fingers as he saw Ruri go under water. Several seconds later, she popped up several meters away where Tasuki knew it would be deep. He was in water waist-high and he wasn't going to go any further. He glared at her, "Oi, get your ass back here!"

"Why?"

"Because…"

"Aw, Tasuki. It's not so bad. The water comes up to my neck."

"No. You come here. No fuckin' way I'm going in deeper."

Ruri pouted, "Fine, fine." She took a deep breath and went underwater.

Tasuki went to the edge of the spring and sat down. Soon, Ruri appeared at his side and sat next to him. "Better?" She asked. He nodded. Then she got an idea. "Ne, Gen-chan, scoot up a bit."

With a questioning look, he did. Ruri sat behind him and put her hands on his shoulders and started massaging them.

"Damn!" Tasuki said after a pause. "You're good! Why didn't you say you were good at massagin'?"

Ruri shrugged, "Slipped my mind." Tasuki sweatdropped.

Outside the doors, voices were heard, "Ruri-sama? Daijoubu desuka?"

Ruri's eyes widened, "Eh hai!"

"Are you ready to dry off?"

"Not yet! Give me a couple more minutes please!"

"Hai." And the voice left.

Tasuki and Ruri sighed with relief. Ruri leaned against him. "I think it's time you left."

He nodded. "You're probably right." He got out and retrieved his robe that was in a small bundle. He gave a quick kiss to Ruri and quickly left.

After he left, Ruri went into a fit of silent laughter. After several minutes, she composed herself and was able to finish her bath.

Kouji and Chichiri turned when the door opened and they saw a smirking Tasuki.

"So you did see Ruri-chan?" Kouji asked.

"Yep," Tasuki go into the spring, still smirking.

"And what happened? Why everything Kouji! Really? Must've been awesome!"

"Aho. Like I'm going to tell you. And besides, don't think I forgot. Ya owe me some money."

Kouji sweatdropped, "Damn."

Chichiri chuckled. "Just don't let Ruri-chan know, no da."

Tasuki leaned back, arms behind his head, "I know. She'd kill me if she knew."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: The wonderful characters of Fushigi Yuugi do not rightly belong to me. I'm only borrowing them for creative purposes. Please not lawsuits. Poor as dirt. Domo.

**Chapter 14 **

Ruri was standing in the middle of her room, arms stretched out, and servants flitting about her. Her outer layer was of a light purple silk material while the layer beneath was white with a flower embroidered in purple on the chest of the material. The sash that was wrapped around her waist was dark purple. The hem of her dress went several centimeters past her feet while her sleeves went past her hands fell longer. A long shawl, the same color as her sash, was placed in her arms and swung gracefully behind her.

The past couple of weeks she had a difficult time choosing a gift for Tasuki. That was part of the reason for this celebration. Chichiri let her know that Tasuki's birthday was coming up, figuring she would want to give him a gift. Ruri had the hardest time thinking of what to get him but while getting dressed she finally figured out what to give to Tasuki for his present.

"Why are there so many friggin' layers?" Ruri grumbled, as one of the girls finished clasping on a thin silver chain around her sash.

"It's what all ladies wear, Ruri-sama."

Ruri sighed and started towards the vanity. Unfortunately, the slip she had to wear under her dress didn't allow for very big steps and Ruri promptly stumbled. She stood and faced the ladies. "Don't tell me – small steps."

The four girls nodded, trying not to giggle as Ruri promptly stepped on the hem of her dress. Ruri then picked the front of her dress, walked over to the vanity and sat down while grumbling under her breath. The girls then started on her hair and face. Ruri reached over to a small box and opened it, revealing the earrings Kouji gave her. Beneath the earrings, lay a long, thin gold chain with an opened fan facing down with the kanji 'destiny' etched. The moment she found the necklace she always had it with her but rarely wore it. To her it was something precious because it reminded her of Tasuki. Who knew that she was really going to fall in love with him and feel this way.

"I would like to wear these with the gown." A maid took them and proceeded to put it on her.

>

"Oi, do we really have to wear all this crap?" Tasuki complained. He finished slinging on his sheath that held his tessen. He was wearing a dark red silken shirt with a white shirt underneath and a darker red vest. His pants were white with a dark belt and dark boots.

Chichiri and Kouji also discarded their daily wear for a more extravagant look. Both were wearing what Tasuki was wearing except Chichiri was wearing green while Kouji was wearing dark blue.

"It's a celebration, no da. And besides, we are honorary guest, no da." Chichiri said.

"Not to mention," Kouji added, "it's a small price to pay for some good alcoholic drinks. You're right Kouji! Tonight we party! Hell yeah!"

A knock came at the door and two servants entered and bowed. "It is time." The three nodded and headed out the door.

Tasuki headed the other way, "You guys go ahead. I'm gonna go get Ruri." Chichiri and Kouji nodded.

>

Ruri looked in the mirror and hardly recognized herself. Her face was lightly powdered to give a soft glow and light make up was done. Her hair was done up extravagantly with a thin circlet.

When a knock came from the door, she walked over and opened the door revealing a very handsome Tasuki. She couldn't help staring. _Wow_, she thought. _He looks awesome_.

Tasuki stared at Ruri, hardly believing she was the woman he was in love with. _Gods, she's even more beautiful! Tennyou._ He smirked inwardly. _She'd be a goddess if she didn't have all that on_.

"You look great," they said in unison. They blushed at the same time.

Tasuki covered the distance between them and had Ruri in his arms. He started nuzzling her neck.

Ruri sweatdropped. "Ano, Gen-chan. You're going to ruin my makeup."

"You ain't going anywhere," he muffled voice said.

Inwardly, Ruri shook her head. "Gen-chan. What about the dinner? Don't you want to go? And anyway, they might be waiting for us."

"Let 'em wait." He started nibbling her neck. "I want you."

"Oi, Gen-chan." Ruri tried to ignore the shivers running down her spine. "We can afterwards."

He pulled away, smirking. "It's a promise." Ruri almost facefaulted.

She took the arm Tasuki offered and headed to the great dining hall. "Let's go consume some booze." Ruri laughed.

>

They made their way to the dining hall, where Kouji and Chichiri were standing at the door.

"Ready, no da?" Chichiri asked. They all nodded. Chichiri nodded at the two servants and the opened the door, which led to a glittering hall. There were long rows of tables filled with delicious food. Musicians performing occupied the middle of the floor.

At the head of everyone sat the empress and her son with four seats empty. The four made their way to the table and Houki stood to greet them.

"Minna-san," she started. "Thanks to these brave men-"

"And women," Ruri said under her breath. Tasuki poked her.

"-our country is now safe once more. The threat is gone. Let us celebrate this happy occasion."

Everyone clapped, but Houki help up her hand. "Also, to add to the occasion it is also a Suzaku Seishi's birthday." She turned to Tasuki, "Tasuki-san, may your years be plentiful."

With a chocked look, Tasuki bowed while everyone clapped. Chichiri, Kouji and Ruri smiled. Houki gestured them to sit.

As they went to sit, Ruri whispered in Tasuki's ear, "You're staying next to me, right?" He looked at her and nodded.

Ruri sat next to Boushin and Tasuki sat next to Ruri. Kouji and Chichiri sat on the other side of Houki.

Houki sat down and everyone started eating and talking. Ruri looked around and leaned towards Tasuki, "Are all the people here noblemen and women?"

Tasuki skimmed over the people and nodded. "Yep. All are loaded and have power."

Ruri nodded and felt a tug on her sleeve. She looked down and saw Boushin smiling up at her. "Isn't this exciting, Ruri nee-chan? There's going to be dancers and everything!" The he leaned over to look at Tasuki, "Uncle Tasuki! I have a gift for you!"

Tasuki looked over at him, "Really?"

"Hai!" He pulled out a package and stretched out his arms. Tasuki took the package and opened it. It was a small plaque with Tasuki name and star engraved in jade. Ruri's eyes widened.

"Hey Boushin, thanks!" Tasuki said. "This is more than what I expected. I'm really honored." Boushin smiled proudly.

"Ne, Boushin-chan, did you pick it out yourself?" Ruri asked.

"Hai. Okaa-sama said I could choose what I would like to give to him. Okaa-sama did help pick it out."

"It's a great gift," Tasuki said. Boushin beamed.

He turned to his mother and tugged on her sleeve. "Okaa-sama! Uncle Tasuki likes it!"

Houki smiled, "He does? Well that's a relief." Tasuki gave her a small bow.

Ruri looked in front of her and saw a bottle of sake. She picked it up and smiled at Tasuki. "Hai." She poured him a cup.

He gave her a fanged grin and downed it. After he was done, he held out his cup.

Ruri shook her head. "Uh-uh. I want you sober enough for later."

"C'mon Ruri. It's only my damn second drink," Tasuki complained.

"True," she poured him another cup. "Demo ne, I have control over your alcohol intake."

"Deal," he said downing his second cup.

The banquet continued and Ruri saw many spectacular things. Dangers, performers, acrobats, all performed. Around midnight, Ruri looked around the hall. Some nobles were leaving and more were still talking and drinking. She looked over to Houki and saw she was speaking with Chichiri while Kouji was flirting with a lady. Boushin was nodding off and Tasuki was drinking another cup, looking around.

"What's wrong Tasuki?" She asked.

"Nothin'. Only, royal celebrations are kinda boring." He explained, "All they really do is watch some performances, eat and talk about politics."

"Oh."

"But, in the city, it's major partying time." Tasuki said, grinning.

"Really? How so?"

Tasuki winked, "Celebration go on longer for one. But you have to experience it for yourself. I'll show ya tomorrow."

"Wai!" Ruri smiled and gave him a hug.

I should retire now." Houki said, looking down at Boushin. The small prince was now leaning on his mother and sleeping peacefully. Houki gently picked up her son.

"He's getting big to be carried in your arms, Houki-san." Ruri said.

"Hai," Houki smiled sadly. "That's why I hold him as much as possible." She stood up, "Oyasumi nasai, minna-san."

"Oyasumi nasai," they all said. As they watched Houki leave, Kouji turned to Tasuki.

"Oi, Genrou." Tasuki turned to him. "Chichiri and I got ya a gift, too."

Tasuki looked at the two and Chichiri nodded. "Well," he said. "What is it?"

Kouji brought out a package and handed it to Chichiri. In turn, Chichiri gave the girt to Tasuki.

Tasuki took the gift and quickly took out his gift from the wrapping. His eyes widened and looked at the two. "You guys…"

Ruri looked at it and her eyes widened. "Sugoi"

It was a new sheath for Tasuki tessen.

"C'mon, baka, try in on." Kouji said.

Tasuki nodded and removed his old one. Slinging his new one on, he fingered the detail of the sheath. It was almost identical to his old one except the character of all the Seishi were etched on it. He looked at his two closest friends, "Arigato. Honto da."

Kouji and Chichiri gave a smile and before things got really mushy, Kouji stood up, "Well, I have a secret date with one of the ladies. So if you'll excuse me." They all shook their heads as Kouji left.

"He never changes," Tasuki said.

Chichiri stood up as well, "I'm going to go to bed, no da. I'm glad you like your gift Tasuki-kun. Oyasumi." With a wave, Chichiri left leaving Tasuki and Ruri alone at the table.

Ruri turned to Tasuki, who was taking off his sheath, "Ne, Tasuki. Let's go, too."

Tasuki looked at her, "Why?"

"Because I want to give you your gift."

"Why not here?"

Ruri sweatdropped, "Because I have to give it to you in private."

"Oh." Tasuki go the point and gave a fanged grin. "So why are we here? Let's go!"

Ruri laughed and stood as Tasuki did and headed out the door.

>

When the couple reached Tasuki's room, she closed it and turned to Tasuki. "So, where's my gift?"

"Well," she started, walking towards him. "First, I would like to give you this." She reached behind her neck and removed her necklace, the word 'destiny' facing him. "This necklace is very precious to me. First, it reminded me of you. But now, with the words 'destiny', it came to mean much more to me." She took Tasuki's hand and put her necklace in his hands. "I want you to have it. To remember me by, no matter where we are."

Tasuki opened his mouth but Ruri spoke before he could say anything. "You don't have to wear it or anything. Just keep it with you. It's just that… I don't want you to ever forget me." She looked down and slightly blushed. "I know this may sound stupid and jealous-like, but I love you so much. I don't- I don't want to be forgotten." There was silence.

Tasuki looked at the necklace, at Ruri, and back at the necklace. He gripped it and drew Ruri into his arms. "Baka," he whispered. "Why the hell would you think I would forget about you? We're always going to be together." He drew back a little and tilted her head up to meet his eyes. Her brown eyes were wavering with unshed tears. There was also something else… like fear? "You helped find myself again. There will never be anyone else and I will NEVER forget about you."

Ruri blinked and smiled. _I guess this is what true love it like_, she thought.

Tasuki gave a smirk and bent down for a long, tender kiss. _This is so perfect_. They pulled away and Ruri smiled.

"So was that it?" Tasuki asked and Ruri's smile got bigger. Tasuki blinked. He could've sworn that he saw a glint in her eyes and it was anything but good.

But before he could think about it further, Ruri took his head and brought it down level with hers. She then zeroed in on his lips and gave him a very forceful kiss. As they were kissing, she pushed him onto the bed, propping her knee on the bed between his legs. She finally pulled away and stood, smirking.

Tasuki was shocked. His mouth was still open and he was staring up at Ruri. _Where the fuck did she learn how to do that?_

Ruri leaned on Tasuki and whispered in his ear. "And there's more. Happy birthday."

>

The next morning, Tasuki slowly opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. What happened last night was still lingering in his head. He had no idea she was that imaginative. _Gods, what the hell do they teach in her world?_ He looked down at Ruri, who was sleeping peacefully with a small smile on her lips. He shook his head. _You'd think a girl like her would be so damn innocent. I mean, she has an innocence about her. But holy shit, she can have a dirty mind if she wants to._

Ruri shifted and turned, her back now facing him. He wrapped his arms around her, "Ai shiteru," he whispered.

"Then take a bath with me," Ruri mumbled.

Tasuki pulled back a little, "The hell? How long were you awake?"

"Just in time to hear say, 'Ai shiteru'." She opened her eyes and turned to Tasuki, "Ohayo."

"Ohayo," Tasuki replied.

"So how about that bath?"

Later, after their bath, the two were now completely awake and dressed. Both were sitting on Tasuki's bed and he was slowly brushing Ruri's hair. He kept brushing her until in was silky soft. Ruri sighed, turned to him and gave him a quick kiss.

"Arigato!" She picked up her brush and hopped off the bed. "Ne, Gen-chan, you'll brush my hair once in a while, ne?"

Tasuki smiled, "Whenever I can Ruri."

"Wai!" Ruri smiled and put her brush away. "So what do you want to do today?" She looked over at Tasuki.

"Why don't we go into the city for some celebrating?"

"Sounds good to me."

Tasuki looked down and struggled with what he wanted to say. _I'm gonna make an ass of myself._ He cleared his throat. "Oi, Ruri. There's something I gotta ask ya before we do anything else." He paused, but she didn't say anything. He continued, "Well, damn. It's just… well…"

Ruri knew Tasuki was saying something to her that was pretty important but something else was drawing her attention. Her right arm seemed to have a red tinge to it and as she looked harder, the glow got brighter. All of a sudden a red spark traveled up her arm. Her eyes widened and looked around her body. She was glowing all over! "Tasuki!" She cried out.

Tasuki looked up and his eyes widened as well. His amber eyes did not believe what he was seeing. "OI! What the hell!" He bounded off the bed and hurried towards her.

Ruri desperately looked at Tasuki, "What's going on!"

"You're going home," a raspy voice answered.

The two of them turned to see Taiitsukun. Ruri's eyes widened. "Taiitsukun! Please! Please, couldn't I stay longer?"

Taiitsukun shook her head. "I let you stay longer than needed. You finished your task a while ago. And if you stay any longer, people will know you're missing."

"Dammit!" Tasuki yelled. "Why didn't you warn us earlier!"

"You were all occupied the last several hours, were you not?" More red sparks flew across Ruri's body. "I'm sorry, but this is how it must be."

Ruri turned to Tasuki, tearing flowing. "Demo! I don't want to leave!"

"We have no choice," Tasuki said through his teeth.

"Remember never to forget me?" Ruri pleaded. "And I'll never forget you!"

They met for one last passionate kiss as the sparks flew in a frenzy around her body. As they pulled away, she was starting to become transparent and he brushed a tear away.

"Ai shiteru, Gen-chan."

"Ai shiteru," he told her as she completely disappeared.

Silence fell over the room until it was broken by a loud heart-breaking scream, "KUSO!"

Kouji and Chichiri rushed to see what was the matter and saw the leader of the Mt. Reikaku bandits kneeling on the floor, tears streaming down his face.

As Ruri was being taken home, she called out to Taiitsukun. "Taiitsukun, can I ever come back?"

"Is your love for him that strong, child?"

Ruri nodded. "Yes, it is. I love him unconditionally and I'll do anything to be with him again."

"You may be able to be reincarnated. But that means you must pass on in your world."

"Then please, when I do, may I be reincarnated so that I will meet him again? And that I will remember everything?"

"You are asking for much child. Do you really love him that much?"

"Hai, I do. I'd risk anything." She said.

"Very well."

With that, Ruri landed in her room with her bag at her feet.

"However, you must be patient," Taiitsukun's fading voice said.

Ruri sank to her knees and cried.

Author's note: Well, this was the final chapter. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it ) Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Now I know that the ending is really depressing, but I have been working on the second part. It was even depressing for me. Be sure to keep an eye out. Thank you! –Ruri-chan 4/05


End file.
